


Out Of Bounds(中文翻译）

by KarstVanir



Category: Transformers Generation One
Genre: Domestic Fluff, M/M, Slavery
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-17 08:29:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 41,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28846101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KarstVanir/pseuds/KarstVanir
Summary: Out of Bounds（起始边缘）作者：Peacewish这篇一共八章，是作者太太根据评论里反馈较多的梗写成的番外篇。前四篇分别是：Chapter 1：维护与修理（惊天雷/飞火）Chapter 2：战利品（威震天/蓝霹雳）Chapter 3：毛毯（打击/红色警报）Chapter 4：蝴蝶效应（围绕录声爵三人的事件记录，为下面章节做铺垫）从第五章开始正式为：Chapter 5-8：Mirror,Mirror（镜面对称）背景：与TGWP的背景颠倒。汽车人在大战中获胜，威震天阵亡，声波、红蜘蛛等霸天虎被俘获。而擎天柱认为：霸天虎也应该融入到新的社会中，拥有新的生活，而不是满怀仇恨地牢底坐穿。鉴于声波自身的狡猾和机敏，擎天柱觉得擅长监听的爵士可以胜任这项工作，故而声波的所有权被判给了爵士。
Relationships: Jazz/Soundwave (Transformers)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	1. Mirror,Mirror I（镜面对称）

**Author's Note:**

  * For [peacewish](https://archiveofourown.org/users/peacewish/gifts).



> A translation of Out Of Bounds by Peacewish  
> Original Author: Peacewish  
> Translated by Karst  
> All rights preserved by original author.

激光鸟的病情急转直下。

这句话从数不清的人嘴里滚出来，像车轱辘一样快把声波的火种碾烂了。实际上——上至分崩离析，沦为阶下囚的霸天虎军团，下到一起监禁到这里，如家人般珍视的磁带部队，激光鸟都是其中最为重要的一员。在那败局已定的大战里她险些丧命，从那时起，她先后动了两次大手术。汽车人们费了九牛二虎之力把她娇小的身体给融合焊接好，然后才送归了声波的怀抱。透过火种的链接声波明白，这两次手术都没有让激光鸟痊愈。在这陌生又可怕的世界，身为主人他连自己都无法保全，究竟还能不能为她撑起一片避风港呢？

声波望着激光鸟停在窗沿上，她挣扎着想站稳，却在栽倒的瞬间张开双翼开始后倾。离得最近的声波赶忙接住她，一阵头晕目眩的通感席卷了他们两人，紧接着家常便饭似的苦痛如海潮一般汹涌而来。激光鸟想飞想到发疯，可现在她连站都站不稳，更别提展翅高飞——她再没有一片可供她自由飞翔的小天地了。

“她看起来很糟，老大。”轰隆隆无精打采地嘟囔着，面对现在的僵局他也只能这样说几句，什么也做不了，“我感觉得到，她的通感让我觉得下一塞秒我就要吐出来了。”

“磁带部队，应该截断和激光鸟的联结，”声波道，“体会她的不适和无助，只会徒增失落。”

“那又怎么样？他们夺走了我们的一切，让我们无家可归，难道连联结都不留给我们吗？”轰隆隆冲向迷乱，后者一动不动在打瞌睡，声波甚至都无法通过联结确认是不是在充电。所有人被圈禁在这房间里，禁足持续消磨着精力，让大多数时候的他们昏昏欲睡。实际上爵士也没说不允许他们在整个楼层活动，但出于安全考虑，每次声波都是确信爵士已经离开后才让磁带们出门。不过现在做什么都毫无意义，他们现在数着寄人篱下的日子，在烦闷和惨烈中病入膏肓。

激光鸟又一次从窗台上跌落，声波及时把她接住。圆锯鸟也伴她左右，一直苦苦支持着她。但是仅一塞分激光鸟就开始发热发烫，她把圆锯鸟推开，尖叫着示意想一个人静静，被粗暴对待的圆锯鸟反过来气恼地啄了一口她的脖子。剑拔弩张的气氛在她们之间持续发酵。声波只好把她们分开，他引导着圆锯鸟离开，抚摸着她让她安心，让她明白自己的心意。然而圆锯鸟无视声波的安抚，她直接从窗台蹦下来落在充电床边上休息。此刻机器狗睁开一只光学镜，他喉咙里滚动着低吼，浑身散发着生人勿进的渗人气场。

还有多久？声波在想，他与共生体的羁绊还能维持多久？这种漫溢在他们之间的苦痛何时才能终结？还有——

又一波痛苦将激光鸟吞噬了，这次声波没能接住她。她的嘴角在抽搐，把油箱里的能量又夹杂着电解液吐了出来。现在她被病痛磨平了棱角，一阵沉默后低声呜咽着希望声波原谅自己。可怜的孩子，为什么一直不见好呢？

声波耐心地把她从窗台上抱下来，拿出一块布开始擦拭着她的身体。为了应对这种情况，声波准备了许多以备不时之需。他在心底里哀叹不已，情况不容乐观，但是必须承认：激光鸟需要诊治。这就意味着……声波得亲自去找爵士谈谈。

整晚声波都在纠结着，但现在必须有个了断——他总不能等到爵士从那冗长的温柔乡里游上来再说吧。终于，声波听到了对方走出电梯直奔卧室，一起上演的固定曲目还有他和他床伴银铃般的调笑声——每次的配角还都不重样。声波本不想搭理他们，但激光鸟软在他的怀里，浑身抽搐不停。此情此景化成浓郁的焦虑蒙上火种，让他有了直面爵士的勇气。激光鸟是他的磁带，他必须对她负责，为她做什么声波都愿意。

怀揣着战栗的火种，声波离开房间，在爵士的门前站定。他举起手来，试探性地敲了两下门，可是没人应门。就在他准备再试试的时候，突然洞开的大门吓了他一跳。爵士倚在门的右后方望着自己，他装甲散乱，气阀高速运转喷出灼热气息。很明显他喝醉了，湛蓝的光学镜里荡漾着微醺的意识。

“哟？”爵士不耐烦了，一旁的声波极力压制住自己的惊惧，“有事？”

“爵士~……”突然冒出个陌生的女性金刚和爵士勾肩搭背，显然她也被吵醒了，“怎么啦——哦普神啊，霸天虎？”望着声波胸甲上袒露的徽标闪着蓝莹莹的光，她不自在地往爵士身边蹭了蹭。

“算他倒霉。你要干什么，声波？我忙着呢。”

简单组织了一下语言系统，声波急忙说明来意：“抱歉，但激光鸟状态不佳，疑似消化不良，请求医治。”

爵士喉咙里滚动着轻蔑：“你的那只小鸟有哪天是没病没灾的？行吧了！”他没让声波解释半句就打断，“我这就找救护车去。嘿，大夫？”

通讯联结的同时，爵士的指间沿着他床伴的机体描绘着，跳出轻佻的圆舞曲，这份挑逗惹得她埋在自己的耳畔发出舒爽的娇嗔。她停在爵士音频接收器的灵巧舌尖极大地取悦了他，让他情不自禁地下线了光学镜，靠在门框边继续通话，“呦，救护车，得需要你出趟外诊。”一阵停顿后，爵士皱眉，先前的满足大打折扣，“交通事故？他们也不能只——只需要——啊，好吧。行行行，你忙着，我知道了！我亲自带她去医务室！”

爵士叹口气挂断通讯：“抱歉，亲爱的。我们下次再约吧，我临时有事。”

“噢……”女性金刚不高兴地撅起嘴来，趁此机会爵士拥着她深吻起来——时间久到让她动情，想现在就和爵士大干一场。声波就这样看着拥吻的两人，只觉得自己的存在简直多余。

“也许明晚，”爵士安抚着她，游刃有余地把她送进电梯。直到对方离开后，声波看着爵士挺着的肩膀垮了，他回头，面上的玩世不恭已然消散。

“走吧，救护车等着呢。”

如果条件允许，比起救护车，声波更乐意让吊钩医治激光鸟。然而他们两人都在城市某处的交通事故现场，为那里的伤员处理伤势。在寂静的医务室里，声波和爵士只看到了急救员。

“她有些头晕，”爵士大手一挥指向抱着激光鸟的声波，“能不能帮他们把这个小女孩打扮得漂漂亮亮的，让她好受点儿？”

“我来看看，”急救员活泼地答道，示意声波把激光鸟放在病床上。他立刻开始检查，目光闪烁着望着一系列扫描数据，“她有什么症状，什么时候开始变成这样的——现在，把它掐了。”

最后一句话是对爵士说的，他刚点了一根烟，正准备吸上一口就被发现了。他的目光躲闪，但还是老实招办了。虽然声波一直在描述激光鸟的症状，但也没停止过偷瞄一旁的爵士。现在他懒洋洋地朝着一个药柜踱步而去，看上去他很无聊，但下一秒他的神色就突然变得恼火。这让声波芯里警铃大作——就不该打扰爵士，他可能会把火撒在激光鸟或者其他磁带的身上。可是激光鸟痛不欲生，保护她是自己的义务，他怎么能不——

“声波？”

不得已声波只好把注意收回，直视比较没威胁的急救员，“你怎么……突然不说了？”

“怎么不说了？”爵士嘟囔着，急救员假装没听见。而窘迫的声波只好把被爵士打得七零八落的理智回炉，继续陈述病状。

“手术完成后激光鸟精力恢复，可食用能量。但是，就她的体型而言，似乎能量摄取过度。”

“她把能量块都吃光了吗？”

“给多少她吃多少，”声波耐心地解答，余光仍然跟着爵士。他似乎对他们的对话漠不关心，只是凝视着天花板，哼唱着不知名的小调。

“她一直都是这样吗？”

“不是，今晚早些时候才开始，中午时状态仍正常。”

“最近才开始反复恶心？”

“比起之前，是的。”

“自从……”急救员示意声波继续往下说，就像之前吊钩那样，尽管吊钩可不会如此耐心地问下去，“她最后一次动手术？”

“是的。”

“还是大战结束？你被俘虏？”

声波的目光不停地在爵士和急救员之间游移着，但急救员只想快点了解真相，他催促着声波快些回答问题。

声波的核心程序让他不能说谎。但是爵士就在一边，竖起耳朵探听着这里的一举一动。他一向实话实说，现在却担心起诚实的后果来。威震天是他的靠山，自己为他尽忠，从不害怕彷徨，从不委曲求全，不像现在风水轮流转。哦，激光鸟又开始发晕了……

然后世界真的就天旋地转了。声波听到急救员朝着自己呼喊，下一秒他窜到了自己身边，扶住差点倒地的自己。他大声喊着爵士过来搭把手，激光鸟在一边叫得声嘶力竭，真是乱成一锅粥了！当两个汽车人把他放在最近的病床上时，声波的世界又是一阵晕眩。周围的光景在四周盘旋着，他想下线光学镜，尝试重新启动。但是医生俯身，拿着电筒照射他的光圈。为了不受惩罚，他只好一动不动接受检查。

“声波，能听到我说话吗？”

“能。”

“你觉得难受吗？”

“不，但是激光鸟——”

“但是你情况不妙，现在我要给你做一个全身扫描，说说你哪里不舒服。”

在他的左侧，汽车人开始扫描。但是右边，爵士紧盯着他，对方光学镜里的眼神化作一片片冰蓝的刀锋，一寸一寸把自己的发生器钉死再钉死。

“嗯，声波？医生问你话呢。”爵士的指间不耐地勾画着声波的表漆，“说啊？”

“不必了。”出乎意料地急救员没深究，扫描完成，他后退一步，难以置信地望着爵士，“他是营养不良。”

“什么？”

“爵士，你怎么能这么做？你应该明白擎天柱的命令是什么！对声波而言那很重要。你怎么能让他们所有人都挨饿呢？”

“不，我发誓我没有！我把自取能量机放得满满的，他们随时可以拿。”爵士退后，脸上纯粹的惊讶迅速蜕变，成了颇为防备的模样。他斜眼望向声波，朝急救员的方向努嘴，“声波，你自己告诉他！”

夹在两个汽车人中间的声波并不好过，一边他筋疲力尽头晕恶心，另一边从激光鸟那儿传来的恐惧让他本就所剩无几的精力，再也不能维持他一直表现的顺从。双重夹击下他最后选择妥协。

“爵士的确允许使用自取能量机，只需一次充能便可。”听到声波这样说，爵士立马无声控诉着急救员之前的话，那模样好像在说‘我说的没错吧？’

“然而，爵士的补给周期不定。自取机的补给时间，有时间隔长达几个周期。”

“等一下，你再说一遍？”

“爵士！”

“不是啊——我是说，我不是故意的！一有时间我就去补满的——”

“什么时候想起来什么时候去弄是吧？”急救员接过爵士的辩解说，他光学镜深处的暗影越来越重。

“不，我知道现在的消耗大多了。”爵士急躁地说道，“可我经常在油吧畅饮，而且——有时候我脑子也不大清楚，我也不知道它什么时候就没了。”与此同时，他把责怪的目光投向声波，“你之前怎么不说？”

“声波，囚犯。”对方的回答言简意赅，显然觉得没必要再强调一遍现今自己的处境，“没资格提出要求。”

“爵士，你家现在添了六口人，”急救员打断他，“让他们衣食无忧是你的职责！不行，这事儿我得告诉救护车！”

“哇！别急别急啊！”爵士的脸上此刻盛满了恐惧，他越过声波一把按住了急救的手腕，让他别给救护车发讯息，“救仔，你现在才是他们的主治医师，处理这么个小病还不是手拿把攥的。你还是先告诉我，接下来你看能帮你什么忙？”

这是明目张胆的阿谀奉承。声波以前经常在红蜘蛛那儿看到他用这幅嘴脸去给他自己谋利，现在看来爵士的这项业务也挺熟练的——因为他注意到急救员依然端着架子，但突然亮起来的光镜出卖了他的芯。

“第一，我得先照顾我的病人，他们两个都是。”急救员站到声波身旁，“你需要输液，先这样补充点能量。”说着他就着手准备起来。

“激光鸟她——”

“一会儿我再去看她，刚刚你说她过度摄入能量是真的？”

“是的。”当急救员把针头扎进次级能量输送管的时候，声波有点瑟缩，“声波，不需要能量，以保证磁带部队能源可充足供应。”

听到这话急救员猛地回头瞪视爵士，后者只好作投降状。其实刚刚他确实在想，怎么要让声波为今天给自己拆台付出代价。但说实话，爵士还是有点忌惮声波的磁带部队的。

急救员组织好语言劝告声波：“你得明白，长时间的断食有可能会导致免疫系统受损。我得给你做个全身检查，顺便看看你的防御系是否管用。”

“激光鸟现在很难受，”声波恳求道，“先看看她吧！”

“抱歉，她得等等……等救护车回来。”急救员从病历上抬头，狐疑地望着爵士，“既然你那么闲，为什么不试着抱抱她？”

“啥？”爵士显然被吓了一跳。

“什么？”声波以为急救员说的是他，也被吓得不轻。

急救员小心翼翼地将激光鸟从病床上抱起来，他朝着爵士走过去，后者急忙后撤：“你把我当什么了？小护士吗？”

“是你不让我叫救护车回来的。如果你想让我暂任主治医师，我的建议是你也得帮忙。说实话，爵士，你应该面对过比一个生病的小磁带更棘手的事儿，她又不会咬你。”

毋庸置疑，急救员把激光鸟放到爵士的怀抱里。没有半分迟疑地，声波从病床上冲下来，想把她从爵士怀里抢出来。但是扎在手腕的针管把他拽倒在地，整个机体也开始因为极度恐惧而僵直不已。

爵士也好不到哪去，他整个机杵在原地，都不知道怎么抱得住低声哀叫的激光鸟：“我该怎么办？”

“抱着她就行了，”急救员从声波的诊疗数据里抬头，“不然，就轻轻摇晃她，可能她就不那么恶心了。”

现在的爵士就像被蛇发女妖美杜莎瞪了一眼的咸鱼，他像石头似的怔忪着。最后试探性地点了点激光鸟，尝试左右轻晃他的臂弯。一点不知名的小调流出他的发生器，最后扬声器打开，安神的轻音乐缓缓流出。本来声波还在为激光鸟的安慰担忧，但随她通感而来的强烈新奇感觉让他大感意外，他投去质疑的目光，却看到激光鸟真的宁静下来了，她哭声渐弱，慢慢在爵士给她组成的摇篮里睡去。新奇柔软的音乐让她放松，暂时安抚住了她身体的不适。

爵士也注意到小家伙的模样，他情不自禁地咧嘴一笑：“嗯，你喜欢是不是？布鲁贝克(Dave Brubeck)①确实很棒，还有盖尔(Galgame)②也不错，她会喜欢的。”

声波一时间不知道该说什么好，所以他选择和平时一样一言不发。他就躺在那里，看着杀了他君主的刺客继续安抚着怀里年轻的小磁带，这是亲眼所见的迷惑场景。他瞥到急救员也在注视着他们，年轻的医生沉思着，嘴角挂着一丝慰藉的笑容。

十纳秒后，爵士轻声告诉他们，激光鸟已经开始充电了。

“干得漂亮，”急救员饶有兴趣地笑道，同时微笑着问声波，“她感觉如何？”

“相较之前良好。恶心，大大减少。”

“太棒了不是吗？现在的问题是如何稳定病情。首先我觉得要按时就餐。虽然我对磁带和载体机型不甚了解，但是能肯定的是，没有稳定的能量摄取，对她的机能和免疫系统都是不利的。”

声波轻叹一声：“假设成立。”

“确实，我现在必须得更新他的病历了。”急救员继续说，很明显这话是针对爵士而言的，“对真实病情隐瞒不报，这有悖于我的职业操守。”

“但是……没必要让救护车知道啊。”爵士小心地试探着，“你说是吧？”

“套近乎在我这儿没用，省省吧。”

“哦，那我们就明码标价好了，想要什么？”

“你必须带着声波和他的磁带们多出去走走。这个疗程很漫长，只要他们想，不管明天，还是之后的每个周期，你都要奉陪到底。”

爵士不死心地继续和急救员讨价还价：“等我下次出任务，我给你把魔力神球的钥匙拷一份？”

“别闹了爵士，我是认真的。我一直在看救护车存下来的一些文献，其中里面说到：探索和收集欲望是处在磁带型迷你金刚需求金字塔的顶端。当这部分需求无法满足时，他们会特别沮丧和难过。你也一样是吗？”他带点期待地望向声波，后者点头。

“扫描显示，激光鸟身体上问题不大。所以我觉得自身营养不良，加之兄弟姐妹们处境不佳，以及活动空间的限制，都是她手术之后一直无法痊愈的诱因。有时候治病不能只靠医疗措施，而是让她和她的兄弟姐妹们做点让他们开心的事情。”

“我又不是保姆，救仔。”爵士尖刻地回答，“在我还是个幼生体的时候我可不会什么‘哆来咪（Do-Re-Mi）③’或者‘一勺糖(Spoonful of suger)’③，谎话连篇才是我的全部，你知道这是为什么吗？因为我得谋生，我得活下去。不幸地是，他们睡在我家里并非自愿。那台蓝色随身听的存在就是在冒犯我了，陪他散步？想得美！”

“爵士，我必须要提醒你：擎天柱已经正式授权了你，爵士，拥有声波及其磁带部队的监护权。你曾经承诺会照顾好他们，现在你已经食言了！”

“我会喂他们——”

“这和喂食无关，爵士。我们大可将他们全都扔进监狱，那还能给我们省下点口粮。擎天柱是希望霸天虎们也能融入我们百废待兴的社会中，成为其中的一份子。新世界倘若有了他们的助力，那么敌对问题迎刃而解。当你把声波锁在你公寓顶楼的时候，就已经和擎天柱的意愿背道而驰了，你就一点都不明白吗？”

显然爵士对这个年纪尚轻的医疗兵那出乎意料的演讲很是惊讶，有那么一瞬——哪怕稍纵即逝——他都把自己插科打诨的那一套暂停了。

“小子，你私底下练了多久？”

“爵士，我是个和平主义者，同情弱者是深刻于我火种的信念。一句话，你去不去？”

“嗯，收到，散步是吧。我会领着他们去大街上转转的，还有声波同志，手里拽着条一拖五的皮带——你觉得好玩吗？”

爵士注视着声波，嘴角闪烁着红蜘蛛似的玩味微笑，而声波恨不得下一秒就原地消失。

他仍挂心磁带部队的安全，于是僵硬地答道：“拓宽磁带部队的行动范围，声波表示感谢，非常感谢。”

“别客气。说实话，我知道让你一天里说十个字你都会恨得牙痒痒。”

“无论如何，声波，你可以自由活动。”急救员接着说，这句无意间说出的话刺伤了声波的火种，他只能希望对方不是故意的，“目前为止，你能量补充得够多了。这份数据包含了一个就餐和散步相关的时间表，请坚持三周时间……只要爵士没忘了供应能量，我觉得你的营养不良会不治而愈的。”

声波局促地待在一边，直到他听到自己可以自由活动后，便集中注意力试图站起来。他是不是应该谢谢这位年轻的医生？显然，在医疗室里是急救员说了算，但是出了这道门，还是爵士当家作主。声波觉得如果自己现在和他说谢谢，可预见的之后他只会受到爵士的冷遇——他不想事情变成那样。所以声波觉得低下头雕，然后转向爵士，准备从他怀里接过激光鸟。

这个动作似乎让爵士倍感惊讶，他低头看着小磁带，一时间都忘了怀里还有她的存在：“好吧，伙计，别吵醒他，我来把她抱回家。你好好跟着我就行了。”

“明白。”声波很快回答，但坚持要靠过来。

“我不会——”爵士的面甲上写满了愤怒，但是他很快就变了脸色，没继续反驳下去。他回头看了一眼急救员，确信对方在整理用过的床铺没空搭理自己之后，叹息着说了句其他人都没想到的话。

“je susi désolé（抱歉）,”爵士用法语说道，大多数霸天虎根本不会去学习它，而从急救员疑惑不解的表情来看，汽车人估计也没有。“对不起，你只是饿了，我以为你是故意和我对着干，但这一切只是巧合不是吗？很抱歉，是我考虑不周。我们中没人会伤害你，我也一样。以后我不会利用激光鸟去胁迫你干什么，只会尽我所能帮你渡过难关。”

爵士低头看了看陷入深度休眠的激光鸟，又看了看声波，嘴角不自觉地抽动着：“哄小孩睡觉，给个霸天虎道歉——这辈子我头一次这么做。那我们回家吧，再待下去恐怕还有更离谱的事情发生，比如互表衷心，坠入爱河什么的。晚安，救仔！”他快步离开医疗室，留下一脸懵逼的急救员独自凌乱。自从受控于爵士之后，声波终于知道了他真的无意伤害磁带们。他本可以喜极而泣，但他还是选择遵照爵士的意愿，乖乖跟着他回家。

今晚，声波第一次这么想回家去。最后一夜，他的家人们，他自己，终于不用再忍饥挨饿了。

TBC

①（摘自网易云音乐）Dave Brubeck：戴夫 布鲁贝克，美国钢琴家、作曲家。他是一个勇于创新的爵士乐四重奏乐队队长，他是美国爵士乐先锋，被人们称为爵士传奇音乐家。代表曲目：《When You Wish Upon A Star》。

②盖尔(Galgame Music)：这个不是特别确定，有些Gal音乐确实很适合助眠和修养。

③哆来咪（Do-Re-Mi）和一勺糖(Spoonful Of Suger)：都是欢快明媚的歌曲。前者都不陌生，是《音乐之声》里的插曲；后者是电影Marry Poppins(欢乐满人间）的插曲；都是音乐剧中的经典金曲。


	2. Mirror,Mirror II（镜面对称）

声波从来都是个心思缜密的TF，恐怕整个塞博坦都知道这点。而现在，这样的他生活在所谓的新世界——靠着揭竿而起的汽车人他们心血来潮的施舍“自由”活着。他不再是那个权势滔天人人惧怕的霸天虎情报主管，基于此声波拿出了十二分的小心应对周遭的一切，其中重点观察对象便是他的新主人。

磁带部队负责采集，声波负责分析。他废寝忘食地汲取着这些细枝末节的信息，拼尽全力不让一丝适于生存的片段从指间流走……这便是声波的新生活，他的名字叫做爵士。

“不好意思里面有点乱，”爵士拍怕手上的尘土，招呼声波过来。房门口除了瓦砾和垃圾别无他物，“我一直想在俱乐部的顶楼再建一个像模像样的公寓，不过还没完活儿，但住人没什么问题。那边是我的自取能量机，什么时候拿你看着办。记住：这一层随你和你的磁带们逛。除非我在场，不然你给我老实呆在这儿哪也别去。还有离我的卧室远点，明白了吗？”

“明白，主人。”声波迅速作答，他深鞠一躬以示遵从，“解说，言简意赅。”

听到这句话爵士的脸色变得十分难看，似乎是觉得声波是在故意侮辱他：“叫我爵士。”

声波不确定这是不是对方在测试自己的忠心，犹豫一阵后答道：“声波，应该给新主人应有的尊重。”

“我们才不和你玩主仆游戏，声波。高贵而伟大的擎天柱倡导汽车人要成为霸天虎的‘向导’，直到他们能融入新社会，仅此而已。这……”爵士一顿，指间在两人中间打了个来回，“只是临时安排。”

“协议何时中止？”

“不清楚。”爵士耸肩，脸上挂着谈不上真诚的假笑，“你倒是可以猜猜看，骗骗你那七上八下的火种。在此之前别想再伤害任何人，我们来日方长。”

“明白，主——”后面的音节刚蹦出声波的发声器，他就发觉爵士的面甲登时多云转阴。上面浓厚的冰蓝阴影让声波震颤，对方无声的狂怒引得他磁带仓的小家伙们惴惴不安。

“知道了，爵士。”

第一次预定的“散步”是在清晨，几周以来他们盼着这一天的到来，磁带们满溢的兴奋也引得声波的火种闪动着愉悦的节奏。但这种悸动仅仅维持到他们乘电梯下楼撞上录音机为止——后者在楼下等着，他的四个磁带金刚陪在他身边。真该死！声波望着眼前的一切开始打退堂鼓，抗拒感油然而生。

“我回去了。”

“啊？”爵士眨眨眼和声波对视着，而身边的录音机只是傻笑着杵在一旁吃瓜看戏。

“你没想到爵士他会把我叫来，是不是啊，小灵通？我怎么会错过这等好戏呢？”

声波和录音机之间的空气中似乎激荡着炫目的弧光，它们相互碰撞噼啪作响，惹得爵士满脸茫然地被夹在两人中间看来看去。

“怎么了，伙计们？”

“这项安排，不可接受，”声波清晰地说，“汽车人录音机不怀好意。”

“怎么可能，”现在爵士更不知道怎么办了，“声波，录音机不会伤害任何一个磁带。”

录音机嘴角抽动着，“恰恰相反，他不是担心磁带们的安危，而是在向我宣誓主权。”

“这样，那好吧。不管怎样“主权争端”改日再议，”爵士声明，“按照医嘱，我确实该带着你的动物园去散步，但我可不敢保证能看得住你们五个，所以请来录音机和他的伙伴们协助我完成工作。老实点，否则你从哪来给我回哪儿去。”

一句话让声波立刻炸了毛。无奈条件反射般地，他内心的怒火很快就被磁带们的惊惧吞吃入腹归于平静。磁带们在害怕，害怕刚刚洞开的自由之门未曾谋面便是永别。

发觉有谁在捅他，声波低头。他看见迷乱正小心翼翼地站在自己的脚边，光学镜里满是哀求。

“老大……求你了。”

说得好像自己会狠心拒绝他们似的。

“没问题。”爵士和颜悦色地回答。

距离上一次散步已经过去三天。刚刚迷乱欲擒故纵地跟爵士提了一嘴，说想要一个家庭娱乐中心。本来他自己都没抱太大希望，但爵士却只是耸耸肩：“挑你喜欢的，地址写我的油吧就行，他们会送货上门的。”

不管是磁带双子，还是声波怀里的激光鸟，他们在听到爵士的回答都齐刷刷地瞪着他：“什么……？你来真的？”

“首先救仔说你们需要找点乐子，我也蛮喜欢地球电影，成人之美何乐不为呢？”

“那……电子游戏呢？”轰隆隆屏住呼吸试探性地问道。面对从天而降的大奖，显然声波让他保持安静的命令已经被抛到九霄云外了，“我们能打打游戏吗？那可是我们的命根子啊！”

“如果现在告诉他人人有份，我感觉你的鹰犬爪牙就暂时顾不上你了，你觉得呢？”当双子争先恐后地挤到一个出售地球电子游戏的摊位时，爵士不得不给他们俩腾地方，然后冲着声波咧嘴一笑，“既然话都说到这个份儿上了，你呢？你平时都，呃，玩儿点什么？”

“磁带们与声波共享通感。他们开心，声波便满足了。自我娱乐，无关紧要。”

“是……听起来挺像那么回事的。”护目镜后爵士的目光流转，最后还是什么也没说地转身离开。似乎是猛然意识到了什么，他又兀的折回来：“嘿，你喜欢下三维棋吗？”

大战之后与擎天柱的首次会面对声波来说简直是个致命打击。而在他跟着爵士绕过拐角处，好巧不巧地和领袖撞了个满怀后，他越琢磨越觉得这都不会是一场平等的会晤。实际上，声波只比擎天柱矮了几英寸，但后者的身躯几乎填满了三人之间的缝隙。事到如今威震天再也无法庇佑声波，这令人悲痛的残酷现实无形中把眼前这位领袖的身躯拉高放大。只要对方想，他就能挥舞起拳头把声波揍翻在地，不费吹灰之力粉碎他的磁带部队。

而声波对此，无能为力。

于是在爵士和领袖相谈甚欢的同时，声波一动不动地僵在那里，都没注意到自己已经快撞上擎天柱的胸甲了。不过感谢普神，领袖只顾着和爵士聊天；只是他在看了声波一眼后目光又转向爵士，两人都没有再说话，似乎是在内线交流什么。过后，他亲切地注视着声波，好像是他们是共患难的战友一样。而擎天柱朝二人颔首微笑后便离开了，只留下笑得玩味的爵士望着声波。

“领袖问我，你想不想和你那些狐朋狗友们见个面。”

“声波从未有过以上诉求。”

“我也是这么回答他的。不过说真的，上面都是我的擅作主张。那么，你怎么想？”

声波有点不知所措，他想知道爵士会不会同意自己和其他霸天虎见面，于是他说：“声波，更乐意把所有精力花在磁带身上。与其他霸天虎的关系……只是点头之交，他们也并不想再见到我。”

“你居然这么说，真是太有意思了。因为和擎天柱想的一样，红蜘蛛一直都在争取和你单独见面的机会。”

“红蜘蛛？”声波呆呆地重复着，“想要见我？”

“他是这么说过。问题是你想不想见他，不用勉强自己。”

“声波……应邀与红蜘蛛进行会面。”

“我们是不是该给你俩开个情侣套间？”

声波愣了一塞秒才明白爵士是什么意思，然后开始惊惶地后撤，“该项提议，荒谬至极。红蜘蛛和声波从未有过该类行为。”

“问问而已，”爵士仍维持着意味深长的笑容，他耸耸肩，然后继续向前，“我会向擎天柱转达你的意愿的，准备好约会吧。”

爵士已经有四个周期没有去找床伴了。

尽管声波并不确定他的处理器实时提供的这些数据能否有用武之地，但 他还是尽职尽责，事无巨细地把他们一一记下。现在，声波更多时候是在四处寻找激光鸟。小女孩儿似乎是找到了她的快乐天堂且有点乐不思蜀。而随着时间推移，除了激光鸟其他兄弟姐妹都已归巢——连轰隆隆和迷乱这对双生子都能回来在屏幕前酣战游戏时，这就让声波有点担心小姑娘到底迷上了什么了。

声波从公寓的一端找到另一端，当他一无所获的时候，担忧混合着满满的焦虑井喷而出。他惊恐地冲向电梯，冒着惹毛他新主人的风险下楼，这还是声波第一次独自走下去呢。

激光鸟就在那里，未经他的允许出现在那里，公然藐视这栋公寓的法则出现在那里。但，爵士他也在那里。他就在舞台上，转身、跃动……惊鸿一瞥！那一瞬，声波便中了名为爵士的剧毒。不然为什么他会觉得这音浪排山倒海，爵士便是优雅，灵妙化为爵士。

以前爵士从阁楼不见踪影时，有时会提到“练舞”。奈何那时的声波不解风情，既不关心也未明白。

激光鸟显然比自己更为好奇大胆，她啁啾出声，在爵士跳舞时绕着他盘旋，自大战以来这个孩子终于能展翅高飞。本来声波可以如释重负地悄然离开，但他选择迷失在由他们三人构筑的小世界里：激光鸟轻盈舞动，爵士纵情欢笑，而他在一旁默默感知。声波明白，爵士知道自己来了，但直到音乐落幕归于沉寂后，爵士才不再跳舞。

“主人看到了吗？主人看到了吗？”喜悦裹着欢愉通过激光鸟的联结蔓延开来，一时间这个孩子的康复和对她的自豪冲破了所有规则的囹圄。

“声波，看得一清二楚。”他对激光鸟保证，“声波，欣喜若狂。”

声波面上轻描淡写，可他浓烈的情感出卖了他，激光鸟深知主人不会欺骗自己。于是她仰头蹭着声波的手掌，陶醉于他的抚摸。

但是声波忘了一点，在他开口出声的时候爵士一直在他身边。

“看起来你的小鸟已经痊愈了是不是？急救员听到这个消息一定会很开心。”

仅仅抬头的功夫，原本充盈在声波内芯的喜悦就被恐惧劈头盖脸地冲个精光：“声波，不知道激光鸟违反规定离开顶楼，抱歉。”

爵士欢快地答道，而激光鸟停在舞台边缘：“那是自然，谁能拒绝得了迈克尔�杰克逊的魅惑歌声呢？普神啊我都猜不到——你的小女孩会跳舞！我打包票，她肯定从我这儿偷师了。”

“爵士，不生气吗？”

“声波，”爵士的语气略显责备，“这是她自诞生以来第一次追寻本心，我当然不生气。从不拒绝情难自已的舞伴是我的准则，毕竟我们都乐在其中。”

极力压制住喷涌的感激，声波深鞠一躬：“她今日的错误绝不会再犯。”

“哦，要是你执意把她拴在身边，又怎么能看到她为《颤栗》献上的舞姿？”爵士叹息着，“没关系，声波。现在我正式把你和磁带部队的行动范围扩大到整栋大楼。我想说的是：他们已经用行动证明了，不会搞砸这一切。”

听到爵士的这番话，更多乱花渐欲的兴奋情愫顺着激光鸟的内部联结传递给声波，也许里面还惨杂着独属于爵士的，某种不可名状的情绪。但就他自己而言，当他注视着激光鸟的面庞时，他只有因激动而颤栗的声线：“磁带部队，对未知地带的探索表示高兴。感激之情，绵延不绝。”

直到和红蜘蛛相见之后，声波才后知后觉地想起对方可是能把独角戏唱到天亮的主儿。仅仅一塞分，红蜘蛛就和火力全开的加特林似的，从地球、新城扯到了新一批觉醒的平民，还煞有介事地追加了本人对他们的诸多评价。也许擎天柱真的就是一个天真无邪的傻瓜，但他能像声波保证说到做到，能认真聆听红蜘蛛的建议并认真考虑其可行性。想象一下！

自打战争开始红蜘蛛就对开办科学院有种近乎变态般的执著，而现在领袖似乎对这个提议很是认同：博狂两派心连心，共创美好新世纪。当然对红蜘蛛来说，这个博派四舍五入就是天火了。

“声波，同意此次会面。”中场休息，忍无可忍的声波终于是插上话了，“目的：红蜘蛛要给别人谢罪。”

红蜘蛛眨巴眨巴光学镜：“你说谁？”

“威震天！”声波答道，字里行间都充斥着毫不掩饰的讽刺，“我们的陛下，战死沙场尸骨未寒的领袖！”

“你这话说的，好像是我一枪崩了他似的。”红蜘蛛撇嘴，假装自己很傻很天真。

“也许红蜘蛛没亲自动手。倘若威震天没花一半的精力去平复你长期以来的兵变，战争的天平是有可能会倾向霸天虎的。”

“又是也许，如果这个，也许那个！这种事情谁能说得好呢？但是声波，不论我们情愿与否，战争已经画上句号了，这页就不能揭过去吗？你知道的，我对你的心可是日月可鉴哦。”

声波刚刚的控诉红蜘蛛是半点都没听进去。以往针对红蜘蛛的惩戒都是威震天一手包办。不管是暴力镇压一场场篡位夺权，还是动动嘴皮子的口诛笔伐，声波一直都以旁观者的身份看着威震天执行这一切。而现在声波突然就想知道，此时此刻要是自己掀了桌子，抡起拳头碾上那沾沾自喜的丑恶嘴脸时，自己会是什么感觉。威震天阵亡，然而眼前的家伙根本满不在乎。

他的拳头在一分一分地收紧，但出人意料地，还没等自己躲开红蜘蛛就突然覆上自己的双手。在此之前他们可从没有做出如此僭越的举动。

震惊之余声波浑身僵直，而红蜘蛛死死盯着声波的光学镜不放：“我没开玩笑，也不是动动嘴皮子就算了。可能在以前我们是意见相左，但我至少一直在等你，等你向我敞开心扉。不像那个谄媚的震荡波……”

红蜘蛛的嘴不断游移着，但他的手也没闲着。当声波意识到红蜘蛛不满足于紧握着自己的手，而是以巧妙的节奏打开自己的拳头，攻略双手的指缝时，他反抗的话全被强制咽回去了——声波几乎是条件反射般地开始把这些动作和自己的密码库进行比对……不会的，红蜘蛛怎么知道——

但事实摆在眼前，他真的知道。那是深刻于他们源代码之中的语言。它以手指间的挤压动作代替了编码器的长短音。它原始、落伍，但是效果拔群。

“……回复、收到请回答、收到请回答、我正在制定计划——”

“滚开！”啪的一声，声波决然地挣脱了红蜘蛛令人作呕的抚摸。在房间的另一端，爵士从眼前的杂志抬头，假装自己什么都没听见。

“声波，对此毫无兴趣。远离我，远离磁带部队。接下来的进程：痴心妄想。”

“你会后悔的。”红蜘蛛嘟囔着，而另一边爵士已经起身了。

“过来，声波，时间到了。”

“所以说传闻是真的咯？”坐在椅子上的红蜘蛛突然转向爵士，“你是怎么做到每晚床伴都不重样的？可别教坏了我们纯洁无瑕的情报官，但是我还真的想你讨教——”

“就像这家伙说的，红蜘蛛，”爵士笑得如沐春风，“闭嘴。我会上报擎天柱你们的会晤圆满落幕。再见了，字面意思，再也不见。”

“我等你来。”红蜘蛛很快回答，但他的光学镜却一直锁定声波，“你，时刻准备着。”

如果不是因为磁带部队们喜欢散步，声波打死都不会来。对于爵士和录音机来说，那不过是一个音乐唱片交流会——音乐，让他们俩趋之若鹜，而声波自己则弃如敝履的神奇文化。他被热烈讨论的两位忘得干干净净，只得在后面和汽车人们保持着几步的距离亦步亦趋，尽量不然其他人注意到自己。鉴于他的机型比起前面的两位大得多，这做起来可就不那么容易了。但时间一长，当地的商贩们都已经习惯了声波的存在，他们中的一些人甚至连带着磁带部队都全盘接受，那些贩卖地球视频的商贩尤甚。但还是有很多人赤裸裸地盯着他们的徽标不放——

属于机器狗的联结突然的从神经末梢涌入神经中断，声波猛地抬头，意识到对方似乎是前方爆发骚乱的某处。他知道自己应该和爵士说一声，也知道至少得让他知道自己去哪里了。但他的机体快过了脑模块的运转速度。他的处理系统烧得只知道夺路狂飙，其他的冗余数据全都靠边站，除非他能找到机器狗。

机器狗就那样抵着一张翻倒的桌子旁，他看起来汗毛倒立，叼着一只浑身抽搐的机器老鼠，嘴里滚动着凶狠的咆哮声。商贩正恼火地冲着他大喊大叫，手里还挥舞着坑坑巴巴的电棍。而其他人很自然地把他们围在中间，等着好戏上演。

声波朝着机器狗冲过去——但是却被录音机一把扯过他的胳膊，硬是把他拖了回去。

“等等，”他紧张地观望着，但光学镜半点都没落在声波身上，“你看。”

不知何时，爵士已经横插在两者中间。好像他听不到机器狗的低吼，也没听到商人手里的电棍嗡嗡作响。

“放轻松，伙计。”爵士的声音清澈柔和，“你别冲着一个暴怒的猫科动物挥棍子，他不喜欢。”

“我管他喜不喜欢！”商贩怒吼，“他袭击了我！”

“可是在我看来，他只是在捕食。”爵士仔细观察，对着啮齿动物点点头，“可怜的小老鼠。但是你毫发无伤。”

“那你看看他对我的摊子干了什么！”一个货架上的商品全都摔倒地上，里面的能量饮料洒了一地。声波畏畏缩缩地看着这片狼藉，但爵士似乎毫不在意。

“我很乐意照价赔偿。但前提是你先把电棍放下来。暴揍他一顿你的桌子也不能复原。”

商贩犹豫了一下，然后听了爵士的话把电棍关掉放在一边。声波心甘情愿地承受着众人的怒目而视。与此同时他所有的磁带们都涌回他身旁。他们或栖息在他的盔甲上，或聚拢在他和机器狗的旁边，用无声的行动与在场的所有人坚定对峙着。

“不知道为什么，你们汽车人每个周期都让这些叛徒招摇过市。我亲眼看到的，这群家伙鬼鬼祟祟，就等着我走神，好让他们偷走想要的东西。”

一石激起千层浪，手忙脚乱的声波只能让磁带们别说话，不然他可不敢保证这对双胞胎会冒出什么稀奇古怪的话来。

爵士轻松地问道：“等他们真干出来了，我再找他们算账。那……这些多少钱？”

“一——一千塞币！”

这么多？声波慌了，尽管他知道这价码是实际损失翻了番还差不多。但爵士护目镜后的颜色闪都没闪，毕竟对他来说这只是小钱。他将一把镶着银边的信用芯片扔在了还站得住脚的桌子上。

“多谢体谅，今晚有空来我的油吧，我请你喝一杯。”

一丝狂喜略过商贩的脸，也许里面还掺杂着些许感激。但随即他的表情僵在脸上：“他们也在？”

爵士的微笑依然灿烂，但是他的面甲上冰蓝色的阴影开始疯长，他只是简单地凑近了商贩：“小心，舞枪弄棒的家伙。”他的声音温柔到拧成了刀子，“那个霸天虎的活塞还没生锈呢，但是他更乐意读心。你在想什么他一清二楚，也很乐意大声讲出来。只不过他不这么干是因为他老实本分不招惹是非。我建议你以他为榜样，重新审视一下你的经商之道。”

商贩可忘不了最后一句话里深含的强调意味，他的光学镜惨淡一片。看上去爵士的话前言不搭后语，但他只能点头如捣蒜。这时声波才注意到，爵士的手正和那商人的缠绕在一起，以一种诡异的方式屈伸着。

爵士看起来心情大好，他松开手，轻轻拍了拍那商贩的脸，后者忙忙不迭地缩到一边。然后他转过身，踱步到声波身边。

“声波，表示抱歉——”

“这只是意外，”爵士打断道，他看起来没有半分气恼，“不过，我想机器狗下次可以换个地方继续狩猎。”

于是爵士收拾起自己的好心情继续散步。声波费了好大劲才激活了自己的发声器，但等他准备说点什么的时候又被录音机叫停了。

“别，不用了。”

为什么？他的死对头在看到声波疑惑不解的表情后咧嘴一笑：“我和钢钳也是这样走到一起的，所以接下来是什么发展我一清二楚。等爵士在自己的卧室门口发现机器狗的时候，好戏才开始呢。”

原来爵士也有手忙脚乱的时候，这是声波万万没想到的。他又重复了一边对方刚给自己说的话，以便他自己没听错。

“爵士，希望声波在您的油吧接替录音机的职位？”

“没错！”

声波抗议：“但声波没有此类工作经验。这些——杂乱的音乐文件，熟练度为零。”

“听着，你是叫声波！我的DJ今晚被政府征用了，派对不到五分钟开场，没时间解释了!”

“声波没有录音机的音频文件。”他喃喃自语着。

“文件都在我油吧的服务器上有备份。每晚他怎么干，今晚你就怎么办。你的磁带部队给你的信息绰绰有余，至于要点你应该都掌握了，对吧？”

声波顿时浑身冰寒，他惴惴不安地追问：“爵士，知道在营业时间，磁带部队的渗透行动？”

“以前不知道，”爵士敷衍着，他已经跨进电梯了，“现在知道了。”

“爵士，生气吗？”

“炉渣的，我是生气了！不到一秒行了吧？两塞分后，我在楼下等你就位。”电梯门就这样把爵士的声音在声波面前隔绝了。

“红仔，”爵士叹了口气，他轻描淡写的语气里夹杂着不耐烦，“我还是那句话，他们说不是他们干的。”

“霸天虎的纹章就画在那条街最大的那面墙上，且完美地避开了最近两台监控的管辖范围。那堆胡来的霸天虎间谍说什么，你还就信什么？”

爵士的目光从红色警报的身上转而看向声波。他安静地端坐在自己身边，表现出前所未有的坚决：“声波说他们没这样做。”

“你就这么相信他。”

“是的，事实上，我明白，他连欺骗都不会写，而且不止一次向我证明了他不是个骗子。”

“我信你个鬼。”

“嗯，只要我相信他就足够了。况且你没有实证，我想，谈话到此为止吧。”爵士从桌后站了起来，声波赶忙跟上去：“别愁眉苦脸的嘛，红仔，关于明天的事，后天就能知道了；关于后天的事，我今天还不想知道。”

红色警报斜眼瞅着爵士：“你当初也是拿这话打发警车的。”

“没错，伙计，欢迎下次光临。”

当晚晚些时候，声波鼓起勇气去问爵士，他和红色警报说的最后一句话是什么意思。令他没想到的是，爵士哈哈大笑，忙不迭得给他答疑解惑。也就是在那时，声波才算知道了大战前爵士是靠什么家伙吃饭的。

现在是第15个周期，爵士和他的室友已经缔结了良好的纽带关系。

虽然是轮到爵士走了，但是他现在没心思下三维棋。他托着腮，直勾勾地盯着声波看，看得对方芯里发毛。

“声波，你就没想过逃跑吗？”

令人惊讶的是，声波只是目瞪口呆地盯着自己。爵士看着这样的他，也只是微笑着等他回答。

“爵—爵士，认为声波应该逃跑吗？”

“不想越狱的囚犯可不是好囚犯。哪怕你只是试一下我也会觉得很正常，当然，你要是跑了我肯定会想方设法抓你回来。不过我很奇怪你似乎从没想过逃跑。”

重获自由，然后呢？要是威震天还活着，就没有什么监狱关得住他声波，没人能阻止他回到君王的身边，哪怕是爵士也不可能。但是这只是可笑的幻想，威震天只活在他过去对君王的忠心里，每每提及他的死讯，声波都是如鲠在喉。

“声波……”终于他选择面对现实，“无家可归。出逃，毫无意义。爵士，才是声波现在的主人。”

“是向导。”

“措辞，无关紧要。声波，你的。对此逆来顺受。”

“爵士，允许发言？”

“你没必要这样，声波。不用我让你开口说话你才说，来，你想说什么？”

声波点头，然后像过去给威震天汇报工作那般背起双手：“爵士早就知道，磁带部队，对于能出入油吧感到满足。”

“太好了，真高兴他们喜欢。”

“不过他们的喜好和大多数金刚略有不同。磁带们，可以对油吧实时监控，并提供大量……”一时间声波有些词穷，“在监控期间收集的有趣谈话。数据分析与收集均是声波亲为。原因：出于声波的个人习惯。”

现在爵士开始打量着声波，他慵懒地吐了个烟圈，看着它消散在空气中：“继续说。”

声波接过话茬：“提议——”他的火种飞速运转。既然话已经出口，就没有挽回的余地了：“希望爵士允许磁带部队每晚监控您油吧的顾客，以换取更多的自由时间。声波负责分析提取有价值的线索。”

“你觉得，我会想监视自己的客人吗？”

“用词错误。声波知道：爵士不是‘想’，而是‘要’这样做。”

“注意你的言行声波，谁给你的自信让你窥探我？”

“察言观色，”声波不假思索地答道，“爵士，已从汽车人正规部队退伍，仅靠开油吧维持生计。然而这仅仅是表象，据声波观察，情况完全不同。汽车人大黄蜂、探长、幻影，大战期间均为爵士在谍报部门任职期间的直系下属。而现在他们均被派往汽车人驻地球基地任职，在塞博坦也没有接受过系统培训的情报人员。和平年代已然到来，但民心不稳，汽车人不会愚蠢到放弃解散整个情报部门。综上所述：爵士仍是汽车人在塞博坦的耳目，开设油吧作为情报站。”

在他汇报的过程中，爵士护目镜后的目光一直都是沉稳的，但不知道为什么，声波却能看出来爵士略显局促。于是他点到为止：“声波，仅是从旁协助以换取特权升级。”

爵士显然也想到了这一层，从他的发声器里囫囵出来一个柔软的肯定:“真是霸天虎军团里的得力干将啊，不是吗？就没人告诉你，你不讨人喜欢就是因为你知道的太多了？”

“否认。威震天对此十分受用。”

“那好吧，你都这么说了那我就更不能输给威震天了。现在，轮到我谈条件了？”爵士说什么声波一下子就反应不过来了，他只得看着爵士微笑着陷入沙发里，“这是等价交换：从现在起你就被汽车人雇佣了。考虑到这层，磁带部队可以在油吧营业期间做任何事，你也一样。作为报酬，我会延长早晨散步的时长。”

“否认。”声波一针见血地指出，“爵士，是声波的雇主。”

爵士想了想，也没觉得有什么不对：“对，你现在是我的手下了。”

已经有32个周期了，爵士再没有出去找床伴了。

声波挪动棋子，开口问道。

“爵士，提问。”

“你说。”

“爵士为什么选择追随擎天柱？”

听到这个问题爵士有点奇怪。尽管声波原本不屑于解释自己的行为，但这次他急忙解释道：“爵士经常批判领袖的观念，且对其领导风格表现出烦躁情绪。根据本人确认，在战争爆发前爵士曾在铁堡长期从事违法犯罪活动。这些因素，与汽车人的理念并不兼容。”

“也许，汽车人比你想象得要复杂得多呢。”

“是的，但爵士还是没有正面回答问题。”

“我的错，我的错。今天我们要玩真心话大冒险了？”爵士自嘲着，但是护目镜也挡不住他的警觉，“为什么非要问这个？”

“这是必须的。过去爵士是仇敌。而现在，声波是爵士的手下。所以，声波想更多地认识爵士。”

“某天霸天虎的一发导弹轰平了我的油吧，把我的生活搞得一团乱。所以我就准备和他们对着干，那就互相伤害啊。现在你满意了？”

“哦。”声波察觉到爵士可能是生气了，出于习惯他赶紧找台阶下去，“能回答问题，十分感谢。”

“别客气，该你走了。”

距离声波和他的家人入住爵士的家以来已经过去10个大周期了，按地球历法来算，也差不多快满一年。与此同时，这家主人的行为也发生180°的大转弯：开始的时候爵士恨不得每天都不着家。而现在，他反倒是大部分时候都呆在家里：和声波的磁带部队一起玩、和声波下三维棋。他开始每天带着他们在城市中漫步——不知道为什么录音机最近一直都在找借口不来。恍惚间，声波都快忘记爵士还曾经把床伴带回来过夜这回事了。

但是在很多方面，声波还是对爵士的某些行为感到沮丧。他立规矩似乎就是等着声波来打破它。自己要是没能如他所愿，爵士就开始在后面撺掇着他越界——当然也有禁忌。别把爵士的歌单给弄乱，他觉得自己的每一首歌都该严丝合缝不可撼动（播放的时候，爵士喜欢里面的每一首歌）。

爵士真是一个新奇的混合体。他时而无忧无虑地笑着，时而对声波报以锋利的审视。但也是他为声波撑起了一个避风港，让磁带们像战争期间那样充实快乐，甚至比那时都开心。声波如饥似渴地解读他，想了解他，无比期待对方能给予自己什么。

或许是猜到了他的想法。等到声波下楼时，发现了爵士正在他的舞台旁边装饰一颗活生生的树。

“爵士，进口了地球植物？”

“过节嘛，我没情调的朋友。圣诞快乐！”

等等，让他停一下从他的英语词库里找一下什么是圣诞节，但是磁带们却惊呼出声：“圣诞节？”迷乱吹了声口哨，“新游戏机发售的日子吗？”

“当然，”爵士哭笑不得地说，“还有很多好玩的呢。不管怎么样，一年一度的圣诞派对都是我说了算，前提是我心情好。”他按自己的喜好打理着那些绿叶，声波感觉到双胞胎们又在蠢蠢欲动了。

“有派对吗？”

“我们能去吗？”

“啊，对不起，孩子们，今晚属于汽车人。”

顿时双胞胎和泄了气的皮球似的，但声波反而松了一口气。他的磁带们开始信任爵士，喜欢陪在他身边。但是让磁带们和一群汽车人（尤其是横炮和飞毛腿）在同一屋檐下狂欢开派对，声波的内心是拒绝的。

“别担心，”爵士说，“你们可以在楼上自己开派对。”

“我们当然会。”

“可是用什么？”

“哦，这我就不知道了……”爵士的护目镜闪着光，据声波观察往往他这时候又准备捣蛋了，“我猜猜，你们有自己的装饰品，还有棒呆了的……小零食。比如说搅拌机引以为豪的‘哈雷彗星’，加上各种圣诞礼物。不过呢……你们要是找不到的话，圣诞派对就只能择日再办了。”

声波的磁带部队们都直勾勾地盯着爵士，话音刚落他们便不约而同地四散开来（机器狗还伏在楼梯上打盹儿），联结中的每一个终端都涌动着源源不断因狩猎而产生的刺激。

声波还留在原地，惊讶这个词他都已经说倦了：“爵士，真是大手笔。”

“其实这是录仔的点子。自从我们在地球上过第一个圣诞节，每年他都为他的小朋友们准备这些，我就想你的磁带们也会喜欢的。”

“声波无以为报。”

爵士摇头：“别和我客气，这不是施舍。”

声波这才注意到，爵士正用从来没有过的郑重面对着他：“一切会好的，声波。艰难的一年都过去了，今晚奔放整个通宵！Feliz Navidad（圣诞快乐）。”

他现在跪在威震天的办公室里，羞愧到无力自容，都没脸抬头看看威震天。他已经道歉了，但是这还远远不够。这次行动完全失败，他不怪任何人，只怪自己无能。

“……对于您的惩罚，早有预料，也心服口服。声波，准备好接受惩罚。”

“惩罚你？”威震天慵懒地反问道，同时给自己满上一杯高纯：“你以为我叫你来是因为这个？”

声波目光闪烁，甚至有些失态：“但是，声波曾亲眼所见威震天惩罚——”

“我惩罚那些人，不是因为他们办了坏事，而是他们试图推卸责任。我知道我们不能百战百胜，而你能勇于承认你的错误——这难得可贵，我高兴还来不及。”他对声波笑道，高举手中的立方敬了声波一杯，然后又开始自酌自饮。

声波的火种因感激而急速膨胀着，它快要爆炸，一切化作强烈的冲击波推搡着他一定要不计代价地报答这个恩德。

“声波，仍然自责，请给我将功赎罪的机会。”

对此，威震天只是轻笑出声：“你就这么渴望被‘惩罚’对吗，声波？”出乎意料地，他靠近声波，敲了下对方的面罩，“现在，打开它。”

然后威震天便靠在椅子上，把双腿打开：“那就来吧，让我看看你的诚意。”

然后他便挣扎着醒来，爵士的声音也慢慢安抚着他。

“嘘嘘，冷静点，没事了。你就是在这里充电，我只是想看看你有没有需要帮忙的。”爵士皱眉，话语里是毫不掩饰的关切。他把手放在声波的金属镀层面上，就在这时，声波才发现自己的面罩居然打开了，难道是在充电的过程中打开的吗？

“普神啊，你身上很烫，是感染病毒了吗？最好运行一下诊断程序。”

只是眨眼的功夫爵士就不见了，房间在绕着他盘旋，什么都听起来十分渺远空灵。而爵士的声音也是忽远忽近：“需要我去找救护车来吗？”

“不，不必。声波，一切正常。”

“那你到底是怎么了？”爵士就坐在声波的身旁，用一块沾满冷却剂的布擦拭着他的胸甲，“你为什么看上去这么……难过？”

声波关闭他的光学镜，感受到爵士的手正轻柔地贴着自己的装甲表面，柔软的羊毛纤维带着清凉安抚着机体内肆意的火热。

“声波，体内闪存异常播放。在充能过程中自动播报某些文件。”

“你做了一个梦。”

爵士用英语解释道。于是声波立刻分神去查这是什么意思，但结果他觉得荒谬至极，那是不可能存在于他们这个物种的故障。可是，再没有比这个更好的解释了。

“有那么一瞬间，威震天好像还活着，”声波喃喃自语着，“他离得那么近，声波，只要伸手就能碰到他。”

突然地爵士的手不动了，就在声波以为他生气了的时候，却发现他看向自己的目光只有包容和同情。

“普神在上，你是真的爱他，对吗？”

“声波，忠诚；我的同类，亦为忠诚而生。还有威震天，出色的领袖。”

“就这点恕我实在不能苟同。”爵士想都没想地开始泼冷水，但在看到声波的脸时，他又硬生生止住了，“简直太糟了，声波。我对威震天没什么好感，而且我肯定他也是这么想的。不管汽车人还是霸天虎，大家都知道你为他鞠躬尽瘁奉献一生。对你而言，这突兀的结局很不公平，只有你一个为他哀悼，这太令人悲伤了。你应该往前看，你应该——应该学着放过自己……”

爵士捂脸，什么时候他离声波这么近的？现在，爵士几乎半靠在声波的身上，他顺理成章地捧着声波的脸，发声器里念着他的名字，然后亲吻着他的双唇。

声波再次把光学镜关闭，让自己沉沦于这种感觉。所有挤压着，冲击着他火种的苦痛与孤独，在渐渐被细水长流的涓涓暖流带往远方。他心中的立方装满了冉冉升起的痛与暖，声波把他们一饮而尽，却又贪杯想要。当爵士最后离开他的双唇，他连颤抖都透露着深深的失落。

爵士浓重的喘息呼在声波的耳畔，他能听到，也听到爵士轻轻呻吟着，头雕靠着声波的肩甲处休息。

“炉渣的，”他吐出一口浊气，“擎天柱会宰了我的。”

TBC


	3. Mirror,Mirror III

Mirror,Mirror III

话音刚落双方就僵持不下。五个磁带金刚齐聚一堂，他们一字排开，把爵士严严实实地堵在了电梯门口。而声波坐在充电床边，门外磁带们歇斯底里的争辩着，他却心如止水，怔忪地听着外面的一字一句。

“孩子们，恐怕你们要搬出去了。别逼我动粗。”

“求求你，爵士，”轰隆隆哀求道，“别这样，你不能这么做！”

“抱歉，我知道这么做你们都很难受，但我必须去找警车。昨晚是个错误——它就不该发生。身为汽车人我们从没想去利用自己守护的霸天虎，这个错误我绝不会再犯。在警车把我大卸八块之前，他会和擎天柱安排好你们的归属，然而那个人肯定不是我了。”

激光鸟尖叫着表示反对，磁带双子也吵吵嚷嚷的：“我们舍不得离开这儿！”

“你不能把我们都扫地出门！”

“声波也舍不得这里！你不能把他硬塞给随便什么人，那会要了他的命的！”

“迷乱，那绝对不会害了他。”

“对，会让他痛不欲生。声波很喜欢你，他一直都费尽心思地让你开心，也开始放过自己了，然后你就要一脚把我们踹开，连带着把他的火种也踩得稀碎。”

“纠正一下，我不是在“驱逐你们”，而是不想让他继续受伤。所以亡羊补牢为时不晚，我不该——”

“占他便宜，是这样。为什么这回你就这么执著地和几条规定较真呢？你不是一直喊着让那些陈词滥调见鬼去吗？”

“但是我——”

“哈，你们这群假正经的汽车人，昨晚也许是大战之后声波仅有的快乐！难道你没想到他可能还意犹未尽吗？现在可倒好，你要把一切都揉碎了，然后扬在他的脸上，就好像在说‘那算什么东西’。那就是你对他的保护？”

机器狗恼怒地咆哮着，一旁的激光鸟发出弱弱的恳求声：“爵士……求你了，别把我们赶出去，我们什么都能做！”

一阵静默后，声波感觉到他的磁带们心境突然起了变化，然后爵士就出现在了声波的门前。

“好，那就都留下来吧。”爵士如释重负地宣布，“简直出乎意料，那些小磁带哭得我都有点心软了。但不可否认的是，昨晚发生的事的确是个大错，我保证，绝不会再犯了。”

声波有些惶恐，他有点不太敢看爵士，最后却还是逼着自己面对他：“声波，亦是如此。毕竟，爵士是汽车人，我的领袖死于擎天柱的手中。声波，忠于威震天。”

爵士干笑了几声：“现在我们划清界限了声波，你走你的阳关道，我走我的独木桥。不过我们还是好朋友，capiche（明白了吗）？”爵士难得正经地说几句明白话，但声波还是忍不住深思：那又是为什么，仅仅是点头同意却如此疼痛呢？

* * *

  
系统停止响应，连管线里的能量液都被冻结于此。紧接着他仰面朝天地倒地，发声器把一切苦痛的惊叫卡死。满身的瘀伤都不算什么，比起迷乱痛苦的尖叫，比起这触发他对磁带们的保护协议的尖叫都不算什么。但他什么都做不了，只能被摔在地板上，看着天花板在视线里旋转。然后爵士的脸出现在面前，他骑在自己身上，拔枪对着自己的面罩。

“声波，能听到我的话吗？你刚才袭击了一个汽车人，我已经激活了你的手铐，继续反抗，还是就地伏诛？”

在脑模块的驱使下声波开始因为剧痛而挣扎，尽管他知道自己的身体都被锁死根本动弹不得。爵士的话他也听到了，但他的首要任务就是切断他和磁带们的共生联结，拼尽全力也不让他们也感受到自己的折磨。做完这一切后，他感觉迷乱不再难过，最终小家伙停止了尖叫，精疲力竭地发出颤抖的喘息。

“声波，快说话！”

“爵士，别这样，我没事。”面对这样的场景录音机由内而外地感到震惊，他从地上爬起来，进入声波的视野范围。他的光学镜仍然因惊吓而苍白，但还是把迷乱抱起来，放到了声波胸前的磁带仓上。

“录仔，别——”

“不，没事。别生他的气，爵士，是我的错。”

“声波他抓着你，把你按倒在地，又掐住你的喉咙，这也是你的错？”

爵士回头，看起来一点都不相信录音机的话。但录音机只是示意他别说话。在把迷乱归还给他的主人之后，他就站到一边去了。声波感觉到由载体协议激发的肾上腺素开始褪去，系统也开始响应指令：痛感消失，风扇开始运作，以及迷乱，在他的磁带仓上安然存在，和自己生命相连。声波终于解决了眼前的一大难题，恐惧也后知后觉地爬上逻辑系统。就在刚刚他袭击了一个汽车人！那还是他主人的挚友！自己那么失态，以至于主人都觉得失望，不得不动用手铐管教。声波既羞愧又害怕，他知道等待自己的将是更多的惩罚。

“是我的错，”录音机的声音把声波拽回现实，“我不该离迷乱那么近，我只是……想帮他拿够不到的东西，但声波他不知情。其实要是我我也会这么做，我告诉过你，这是载体的本能。”

“又来了。”爵士做了个鬼脸，但他也收起武器。手铐仍然锁死了声波的大部分功能，但他发现停滞程序没有响应爵士的后两次命令，所以过一会儿应该就会失效，“嗯，声波？你还有什么要说的？”

录音机……居然替自己说话。他的死对头完全可以趁此机会给自己致命一击，但他没这么做。声波惊讶的同时也不知所措，他并不清楚对方想干嘛，只得试图从录音机的脸上寻求答案，但以往绽放在对方脸上的爽朗笑容现在荡然无存。

“声波？”爵士又一次发问，发声器后是令人担忧的蜂鸣，“看来刚才的撞击让你的系统出了点故障，你再充一会儿电吧，多休息一下，我们就不打扰你们了。”

他草草揉了揉迷乱的小脑袋，在声波欲言又止的时候和录音机一起离开了。房间陷入一片黑色，声波的世界也回归幽暗。他想先把磁带仓打开让迷乱进去，但却浑身无力没法完成。他就这样纠结着，慢慢沉入充电状态。

当声波醒来时，他发现自己不是一个人。半梦半醒之间似乎是有人打开了自己的磁带仓，现在所有的磁带都在他的磁带仓内。而在一旁，爵士懒洋洋地躺着，柔和的轻音乐从他的扬声器缓缓流出。

“你感觉如何？”爵士的声音同样温柔，那里面没有一丝一毫的恼怒。他真的不会对刚才发生的一切感到恼火吗？难道是录音机说了什么？

经过休整，声波的发声器重新上线：“声波，表现为酸痛和僵硬。严重损坏，否认。声波，希望为刚才的事情——”表达歉意。

“没事。录音机告诉我很多关于载体的事：你们拥有领地意识，各自划出边界，你又如何做到不侵犯对方的领土。不得不说，幸亏你们选择了不同阵营，这真是普神的安排，不是吗？”

一时间声波拿不准怎么作答，所以他什么也没说。

“我没生气，声波，对于为什么会变成这样我能理解。但你和录音机可不能一直这么打下去——我也不想被夹在你们两个中间，日复一日地看着你们领着磁带们大战三百回合。你们两个把战火引到我的地盘上来，这可不能让我好好做生意啊。”

声波越听越感到无力，他想知道该怎么解决这个死局。爵士的言外之意是让声波改头换面吗？可即使他自己想，声波也觉得成功的可能性微乎其微。他永远没法违背那份早已深刻于心的协议，是它驱使着声波保护着，庇佑着他的磁带们免遭其他载体的威胁。除非他离开这里，爵士的麻烦才会迎刃而解。

“所以，我和录音机决定，他以后不会来这边工作了。”

这话惊得声波立刻坐直，连机体的疼痛都顾不上了：“爵士，因为声波才解雇了录音机？”

“哦，哦，我不是把他炒了。以前我们就想过，如果大战结束就开个油吧，我当老板，录仔当DJ。现在美梦成真，但录音机终归不是我的伴儿，他也希望能有属于自己的空间。鉴于这种情况，谈完之后我们觉得择日不如撞日，今天开始，他和自己的磁带们就去另一个地方开始新的巡查工作，以后，他想怎么嗨就怎么嗨咯。”

爵士护目镜的光芒流转着，话语间显得他乐天又自在，但声波可不吃这一套。

“声波无意横插在爵士和录音机之间。”

“我知道，鱼和熊掌不可兼得。不过别担心，你将功赎罪的机会多着呢。瞧，现在我就缺个专属DJ。”爵士起身靠近了声波，然后朝他伸手，“来吧，我打赌你早就饿了，我们上楼去来点能量块？”

声波机械般地点点头，然后回握住爵士的手。他脑海里的小船不断颠簸震荡，感谢爵士，他既对录音机报以敬重，又让自己和磁带们不必因此受罚。这回声波可以彻底放心了。

但声波忍不住有点小得意：自己的死对头彻底出局，现在爵士是他一个人的了。

* * *

声波知道自己刚刚的话爵士肯定听得一清二楚，但爵士置若罔闻，他忘情地舞蹈着，直到一曲终了他还是一言不发。爵士顺着钢管轻灵地滑下，他落到舞台上，转身的同时护目镜折射出幽蓝的冷光。

“这就是你一直想获取档案馆的浏览权限的原因。告诉我你在找什么，别拐弯抹角的！”

“爵士，谎称时间久远忘记了出生地。”声波答道，“实际情况并非如此，爵士的档案长久以来均为造假。”

“因为这没什么大不了的！”爵士厉声说道，他咬牙切齿地挤出一个个单词，音调也一字一字地拔高，最后飙升的尾音高得让声波都差点跳起来，“几千年了，我是谁，生从何来，这有意思吗！”

“那为什么遮遮掩掩？”

“就因为不关你的事！那是我的过去，和你没有半点关系，尤其是像你这样爱多管闲事的霸天虎，除了把那些数据电缆不合时宜地全扒出来什么都不会！”说着爵士便走下舞台，就像个猎手一样绕着声波打转，“来吧声波，开个价，我希望你还有点自觉别狮子大开口。”

“声波，来谈判不是来敲诈的。”

“那你想干吗？”

“声波想和主人坦诚相待。”

“别那么叫我——”

“这就是爵士厌恶这个词的原因！是你讨厌住在你家的声波和磁带们的原因！爵士来自奴 隶阶级，爵士深知奴 隶制度的存在。但是你不承认它，反倒虚伪地，跟着你的领袖宣扬自由！”

“你们不是奴 隶！”爵士怒气冲冲，歇斯底里，“擎天柱不是想让你当奴 隶，他只是想让你——”

“把我们洗脑成和他一样，来换取自由吗？”

“别惺惺作态了！”爵士伸出手指狠戳着声波手腕上的瘀伤，后者不自觉地伸手掩盖。

“声波，不是这个屋子里没有感情的机械。但是爵士，一直在撒谎：骗过领袖，骗过警车，骗过了所有汽车人。但声波准备和爵士坦诚相见，没有谎言，没有借口。声波，只想了解真正的爵士。”

他伸手去拉爵士，却被对方狠狠躲开。爵士的脸色从没这么难看过——那上面究竟是愠怒，还是恐惧呢？

“回上楼去，”爵士的声音绞碎了一池宁静，“去！”

除了鞠躬和服从，再无它事可做。

* * *

骚乱使得医疗舱塞满了汽车人和平民。鉴于他们的首席医官正沐浴着炮火在主阵地冲锋陷阵，急救员出于同情还是把那孤零零的霸天虎带去了私人病房，他知道爵士正在那里疗伤。

“两个小时，”等到声波跟着他进入病房以后，急救员告诉他，“动作快点，否则我可不敢保证救护车会不会抄起扳手把你赶出去。”

“多谢提醒。”声波鞠躬表示感谢，而病床上的爵士忍不住挪了挪。

“知道就好。”说罢年轻的医疗兵就冲出去照顾其他伤员了。现在声波终于能好好看看爵士的情况。他往常光鲜的涂装满是砂砾和灰尘，更令人揪心的是，上面还有几个狰狞的焦黑枪伤，数不清的凹痕遍布表层。虽然现在看来爵士活蹦乱跳的，但他之前肯定能量水准低下，否则那群医务人员不会给他上能量滴管。

“爵士，受伤严重？”

但对方只是冷漠地挥手打断了声波的关心。

“我很好，几个焦痕罢了。看看其他人吧——没有你的情报，我永远都不会去那个仓库，干得漂亮。”

“声波，只按要求执行任务。”

“不必。”爵士平静地回答，“你知道的，这是我本就该干的，你呆在一边看热闹就行了。”

“声波，不是爵士。”声波抛开羞涩靠近爵士，“以及声波，你的。不愿爵士置身险境。”

爵士无奈地叹气，不知为何他靠在病床上，反而觉得疲累不已：“哦，声波，为什么你就是不恨我呢？现在真相大白，我不是个好人，也称不上什么正人君子。我不过就是个道貌岸然的老奴 隶，在我的屋子里还养了六个新奴 隶。”

“这并没有阻挡爵士慷慨为磁带们提供福利，保护我们免受政治影响，允许我们获得你能给予的自由。尽管不情愿，爵士还是坚持履行着对声波和磁带们的责任和义务。现在，声波忠于爵士。”

爵士无力地笑着：“你真是烂好人，在这个世道上简直烂得过分了，你知道吗？”

“声波，得到爵士的认可，很高兴。”声波小心翼翼地握着爵士的手，缠绕着他们的手指。爵士低头看着，但是再没有挣脱出来。

“这还是违反规定。”

“声波，如果爵士想，愿意打破这条规则。”

爵士关上自己的护目镜，低声呻吟着。

“这主意……坏透了。”光学镜再次启动，暴增成亮蓝色，“但是去他渣的吧！”

爵士伸出另一只手，冲着声波勾勾手指邀请着他。这便是声波期待已久的命令，他的面罩迅速滑开，整个人靠向爵士，与他深深地吻在一处。爵士的胳膊紧紧环绕在他的脖子上，把声波拉向更深的深渊。他们只有不到两个小时，接下来可得抓紧时间了。

* * *

声波倒在充电床上，他扬起头颅颤抖着，排气口以最高速度运转。虽然筋疲力尽，但他的传感器仍然因过载的反复波动而愉快地震颤着，这些都是爵士留给他的精致礼物。谁能想到简简单单的腕关节能带来这样极致的快乐呢？

“开心吗？”爵士对着他的音频接收器低语，这个自鸣得意的混蛋。当然，刚刚他对声波做了什么自己可是心知肚明。

“是。”声波低低地回答。爵士的发声器冒出来愉悦的笑声，然后依偎在声波的臂弯间。他可以感受到爵士的手指在磁带仓的玻璃上描画着——那节奏似乎是在沿着他霸天虎徽标的轮廓移动。声波太累了，自己的手都快抬不起来，但是他仍然疲惫地举起手来抚摸爵士装甲的边缘。然而，他的手被爵士拉过，对方的手指狡猾地缠上他的。

“爵士，必须允许声波进行互惠。”

“你别怕，我只是想让你开心点。”

这感觉不大对，但声波已然在充盈的幸福里安眠：“汽车人的风俗，着实奇怪。”

“你什么意思？”

“在霸天虎，军官跟自己的下属拆卸，是希望手下尽忠职守。否则，为什么要施以宠爱呢？”

“宠爱吗，”声波重复着，突然觉得这很有趣，“难道你们就没有那种因为互相喜欢才走到一起的情况吗？”

想到他和磁带们多年谍报生涯以来的所听所闻，声波承认这个说法：“有时候，存在。然而，声波没有。声波，通常被认为是不近人情的。”

除了威震天……

“好吧，你可太让人闻风丧胆了，声波。”爵士高兴地回答，他轻轻地在声波的身上留下一串轻吻，从肩甲开始，一路向上吻向脖颈的管线。“你高大……阴郁……沉默寡言……当他们瑟瑟发抖地躺在你的充电床上时，恐怕还得担心自己的脑子是不是被你看光了。”

声波提醒他：“其他人都不知道，声波没有过这类想法。”他犹豫了一下，继续补充，“但其实，只要他们胆子够大，就能发掘出无与伦比的乐趣。如果爵士愿意，声波可以演示。”

一阵尴尬的沉默后，声波打开他的护目镜，看到爵士惊讶地凝视着自己，他立刻害羞起来：“声波，为说了蠢话而抱歉。”

“不用客气，我只是没想到……除了刑讯，你干这种事还能用得上超能力。”

“心灵感应能力，应用方面很广。”

“啊，好吧，谢啦。不过，谢谢——先别这样。”爵士轻轻地握着声波的手，“暂时别用。”

“明白。”

爵士又问他了，这可真是太可爱了。很快，声波开始充电。爵士仍然愉快地纠缠着他的四肢。也许这次……

并没有。当声波醒来时，已经是第二天的凌晨，他又一次独自从爵士的充电床上醒来。他知道当自己只要到客厅去看看，就会发现爵士和往常一样正在沙发上熟睡着。

* * *

警车死死盯着正在玩着数据板的爵士，那眼神快和镭射光一样把对方烤熟了：“那帮匪徒的老巢，他们就这么简单地供出来了？”

爵士赞叹道：“威逼利诱下是个人都会说实话的，虽然我不会把方法教给你，但至少现在你知道从哪儿下手，并确保你的手能杀个措手不及。”当警车冲他伸手的时候，他又补充道，“只是天下没有白吃的午餐。”

“想要什么？”

“去趟地球。”

“就这些？”

“我们一家都去。”爵士侧头看向一旁的声波，顿时警车的光学镜开始冒冷气了。

“想都别想。”

“你确实需要我帮忙，不是吗？”

“我能搞定。但反观你，你都不能大大方方地告诉擎天柱，这次派别斗争你没油水赚，所以就任由他们随便掐。”

“我们都是聪明人，警车。”爵士不紧不慢地谈判，“我们都晓得领袖一旦知道我们用这种手段获得情报，他会叫停整个调查，甚至全盘否定我们的整个行动，这可是我们这个城区目前最好的情报来源。要不然……你松松口，放我一马。你知道你就是这脾气。”

“禁止霸天虎进入地球。”警车的目光都快杀人了，“你瞧，他们就是改不了把它榨干的臭毛病。”

“嗯，可是我的霸天虎碰巧喜欢地球。实际上这对双胞胎更是地球娱乐产业的忠实鉴赏家。因为这些情报大都是他们获得的，公平起见他们应该有奖赏。我听说地球大使馆附近有飓风过境，警车，相信那边很乐意有帮手来收拾残局吧。”

声波从警车的姿势就看出来，爵士大获全胜。但他还是愁眉苦脸的，因为他太清楚爵士今后会怎么还债，对此他一点都高兴不起来。

“那你希望我怎么和擎天柱汇报？”

“事实是：声波和他的共生体们一直都是模范病人，给我们展示出了由我们领导人悉心教导后的喜人成果。地球需要援助，而声波和他的团队对此愿意前往救援。”

警车态度强硬地补充：“他们中的每一个成员都应该处于实时监控当中！”

“我知道。”

“除了你，探长和幻影也必须一起监视他们。”

“没关系。”

“我他渣的最讨厌你了。”

“多谢厚爱，我也不想一下子就爱你爱得死去活来的，你觉得呢？”爵士把那来之不易的通行证从桌面滑过来，对着警车难看的脸色报以真诚的笑容。他转身对声波微笑着，“我们快告诉孩子们这个天大的好消息吧。”

* * *

门开了，声波带着些许期待抬头迎接。但令他惊讶又沮丧的是，门口站着的是录音机。

“嘿，呆子。”他和声波打招呼，“忙着呢？”

“声波，等爵士回家。”他的话里夹枪带棒，潜台词就是“赶紧走人”，不过录音机不在乎。

“拜托，这是在地球，太阳已经落山了——爵士和幻影去高速公路上赛车去了，没几个小时回不来。来吧，孩子们都在打球呢，精彩不容错过。”

“打球？”声波茫然地重复着。

“这不太好解释，你还是过来看看吧。”

事实证明，孩子们真的是在打球。

声波跟着录音机在外面看到了这一幕。随着沉迷游戏的双胞胎加入战局，喷射终于成功举办了在汽车人的庭院里组织一场真人游戏。比赛看上去是乱七八糟的，但声波观察了一会儿后，猜测应该是哪支球队把皮球从场地的一端运到另一端就算赢了……但至于能干什么，谁作弊了，谁又是哪一队的，估计谁也搞不清楚了。喷射疯了似的大喊大叫，于是圆锯鸟只好抓起他，扔在正在疯跑的钢钳的背上，让他把球扣进机器狗身后的篮筐里。疯狂的呐喊汇成欢乐的海洋，他们都停下来相互拥抱欢呼庆祝胜利。

他的磁带们学会了接纳他人，这是声波从没想到的，也感到颇为惊讶的。大战之前声波觉得这很正常，也希望磁带们能共同协作。不管是自己的磁带，还是其他载体的，磁带们生而为此：他们探索、互动、与人交往，交换传递讯息和情报，然后带回给他们的主人进行分析。声波和录音机可能真的是一生之敌，但随着战争结束，至少他们的磁带们有机会回归这种最原始的相处模式。

录音机还在为球场上的磁带们的精彩表现加油助威：“这球传得好啊发条！给他们点颜色，阿钢！”他双手撑在背后，舒适地靠着身后的矮墙。

“你知道吗？我应该是方舟上唯一一个没被爵士攻下的人了。”

这话轻飘飘的，以至于声波愣了几秒才反应过来。他狠狠甩了甩脑袋，光学镜因震惊瞪大了。而录音机唯一的动作只是侧身瞥了他一眼，一抹微笑稍纵即逝，然后他继续回过神来看场上的比赛。

等声波终于不再宕机的时候，他挣扎着说：“这个事实，不清楚。分享此信息的动机是什么？”

“因为你现在快沦陷了。不用在我面前秀恩爱，我光学镜还没生锈呢。我清楚发生了什么，真是讨厌。”

“录音机，嫉妒？”按捺住心底汹涌而来的敌意，声波忍不住问道，“声波，享受爵士的关爱，不愿和人分享。”

录音机的光学镜上移，他看着天空，继而叹气：“你的处理器全是沙子吗？我不嫉妒你，白痴。我都快数不清自己回绝了多少次爵士的邀约了。他一直不知道这是为什么，那是他不明白——他不知道我们的忠诚协议如何运作，像我们这样的载体，需要的是相伴一生的伴侣。”

“爵士他是个帅气的金刚，有他做我的朋友我很舒心。但是他不满足于此，亦或不会把我当普通朋友来看，总想着成为形影不离的死党。所以我不会因为他对我好，我就对他死心塌地。这是经验之谈，你什么想法？”

声波死死地凝视着赛场，但是他半点都没看下去：“爵士为声波和磁带们提供了很好的庇佑，作为一个伴侣，也许爵士比录音机认为的要尽责。”

“擎天柱任命他为你的向导，声波。他只是在完成他的工作，当你们之间协议中止，你真的认为他会继续纵容你和磁带们打乱他黄金单身汉的生活吗？”

声波的瑟缩被录音机尽收眼底：“我说这些话不是想打击你。这次我只是提醒你一下……为了你的磁带们。”他朝着快乐玩耍的磁带们招手，小家伙们正开心地滚作一团，“在他们彻底依赖爵士前赶快叫停。”

“声波将决定自己共生体的最佳行动方案，希望录音机也这样做。”

“你还是和以前一样顽固不化。本来我还不知道他想从你这得到什么，现在我想答案揭晓了。爵士从不是个默守陈规的人，越是告诉他不能触碰的东西，他就越想试试看。而现在，你就是那触不可及的神话。”

“谈话，告一段落？”

“显然是的，”录音机怒气冲冲地站起来，“你想现场来一首《Another Rainy Day》我没意见，希望你别后悔，小心看着爵士就行了。”

“录音机，威胁爵士的生命安全？”

录音机哈哈大笑，“首先，就我的机型来看对爵士都不构成威胁，这也不是我能干出来的事。其次，能治得了爵士的TF恐怕还没在这个银河系降生呢。只要他想，他完全可以一刀剁开你的颈部管线，然后在脑袋边上打个漂亮的蝴蝶结。”

他被声波一直盯着自己的眼神逗笑了：“我的意思是，别让你的火种因为这事压得气都喘不上来，爵士的身世复杂得很，晚安。”

* * *

这个位于加勒比海的小岛基本上被飓风夷为平地了。树木或是被刮得东倒西歪，或是被连根拔起甩到一边。人类的建筑物尽数倒塌，脆得和纸壳似的汽车也团得和废纸一样。面对此情此景，威震天也许会说，这便是人类这个渺小种族羸弱易碎的铁证。碰上他心情好，没准会把这乱七八糟的地方连锅端了。汽车人现在便是地球上最坚不可摧的生物，他们前来救援。这就意味着要趟过肮脏的污水，抬起树木，清除残骸。机器狗和钢钳负责去寻找失踪的人，不论死活都有找回来；激光鸟和圆锯鸟负责空中侦察，其余的磁带们去清理大型机没法够到的地方。轰隆隆和迷乱对这个安排很不满，但令声波尴尬的是，爵士高兴告诉他们，只要完成工作，之后想去哪个地球城市都可以。于是他们因为是要去纽约还是拉斯维加斯而争论起来，越说越觉得工作干劲更足了。

不过就声波而言，他现在也没心思干活，探长让他干什么他就干什么。其实忘掉录音机所说的话，假装什么也没发生过也不是很难。但那天深夜里当声波独守空房的时候，那些话语成了最烈的病毒浸渍着他的火种。他徒劳地等着爵士，希望能听到他回来的动静。直到他撑不住便进入充电状态。打那之后，声波就再没和爵士独处过了。

“嘿，”最后还是爵士打断了声波痛苦的回忆。他捏着声波的下颌，让他正面自己，“你那样看着我，好像有什么事放心不下似的，怎么啦？”

声波目光闪烁着，爵士现在浑身是泥地站在自己面前，但护目镜仍然闪动着愉快的蓝色。在他们身后的房屋，幻影藏在阴影里注视着他们，甚至连伪装都懒得用，就那么直勾勾地盯着他们。于是声波赶忙从爵士的手里挣脱出来。

“声波，等着爵士回家。超负荷运行，昨晚充电不足。”

“你该早点休息，我告诉过你我要出去兜风的。”

“这事，我知道。”声波再次心惊胆战地往阴影那儿瞥了一眼，幻影消失了，“注意力转移到与录音机分享的话题上。他……告诉声波，他知道我们的事了。”

爵士护目镜后的目光闪动着：“他是这么说的？怪不得他那么想去看磁带们的比赛，这家伙真是的。”他伸了个懒腰，然后环顾四周注视着一地狼藉，“我想说，至少现在没人打搅我们了。走，我们去散散步吧。”

于是爵士厚着脸皮牵过声波的手，与他手指相扣，带着他远离城市，远离其他汽车人。声波也顾不上是否有人在附近监视他们：“爵士，不介意录音机知道吗？”

“拜托，声波。”爵士责备道，“他们早就知道了。”

“所有汽车人？”

“我团队的所有人。毕竟，他们都是我的手下，他们大部分有关监视别人的本事都是我教的。观察别人的小动作啦，说的什么话啦，一个人看另一个人的眼神啦……录仔知道有一段时间了，其他人来地球救援后也知道了。”

“他们会上报吗？”

“他们是我的人，”爵士冷静地重申，强调都是自己人，“现在你能告诉我，录仔究竟和你说了什么让你这么难受？难道因为他是录音机，你是声波，你俩因为天空的颜色不一样就吵起来了？”

声波没说话，意识到爵士在问他事情，但他却不想全盘托出。

“为什么爵士会和声波在一起？”他反入为主地问道。

“我做任何事都是因为——我愿意。”

“等到任务完成，爵士不再是声波的向导时，爵士还会‘想要’声波吗？”

这下轮到爵士沉默了，声波听到他的通风口轻轻地转着。这时候他才发现爵士领着他走出了村落，到了小岛的海岸线边。除了海潮来了又去在沙滩留下泡沫，夜晚寂静无声。

“你多虑了，声波。为什么一直担心未来，担心一个世纪都不能来临的变数？未来是变幻莫测的，与其担心它，不如把握现在。你看那片天空。”

声波仰起头，凝望着那片天地。飓风造成的破坏大多被他们甩在身后，亦或隐于黑暗秘不可见。由于人类都被疏散，没了城市灯光的污染，数百万计的遥远恒星在他们的头顶凝结，它们璀璨的光斑洒下了，映照在明镜般的海面上。

“棒呆了，不是吗？塞博坦上可看不到这样的美景，不得不承认，我们真是好运啊。”

“美学上，令人愉快。”声波斟酌着话语，因为爵士在看他，这一切让他手足无措，最终声波按捺住自己的火种说，“爵士，不放音乐吗？”

“大海有自己的曲子，我不想打断它。”爵士坐在潮湿的沙滩上，拍怕他旁边的空地，于是声波也自然而然地坐了下来。

“爵士还没回答声波的问题。”

“你说得对，我没有，是因为我没法回应你。我不像你啊声波，我不会发誓和共生体同生共死，生活驱使我不断向前，我期待着一路走来收获的回忆，也喜欢它给予我的一切。”他望着海面眺望着，但是他仍然看到声波因失落而崩塌的双肩，“我还是如实告诉你了，你确定这是你一直想要的结果吗？”

“肯定。你的答案，不是声波所期望的。”

“我明白，但是对我来说，你是无与伦比的。声波，别管他人怎么想，我想让你知道，看到你难受，我也会心痛的。”

有什么东西闪过他的面甲，有星火自火种深处迸发。爵士突然靠近声波，跨过他的膝盖。“打开它。”他命令道，声波其实并不想这样，但他还是照做了。他们吻在一起，慵懒，忘情，又漫长地深吻着。

“还记得你说，”爵士喃喃自语，“一点心灵感应在过载时能事半功倍吗？”

“肯定。”

“证明一下。”

声波因震惊冻在原地，而爵士继续描绘着声波下颌的曲线，继而点上他的双唇，“爵士，愿意吗？”

“我相信你，”爵士言简意赅地回答，“以前我从不会相信任何人，现在告诉我你是怎么做到的？”

声波实在不知道自己如何回应爵士，便只好服从他的命令。他将爵士安放在沙滩上，让他放松，开始展开他心灵的神经电路。起初，他只是分享了感官感知，指间化作幽灵在他们的装甲缝隙游走，但是爵士的呻吟是那么诱人，他此刻毫无防备，心甘情愿地等着自己，于是声波甘愿沉沦于他。

* * *

他们沉睡了很久，等到声波上线，太阳已经从地平线升起。爵士已经醒了，他的护目镜断断续续地闪着轻灵的蓝光。

“嗯，”他喃喃自语，“这次旅行你得到想要的吗？”

“声波，不打算如此彻底地探索爵士的想法，抱歉。”

“但感觉真不赖，”爵士开心地笑了，“我才你什么都没读懂，是不是？”

“否定，爵士，一直用音乐编码思想？”

“自从我们到地球来，你是第一个，也是唯一一个看这场独家放送的人。嗯，下次有时间我再告诉你。”爵士从声波的身上起来，他劳累一晚的腰椎轴承发出刺耳的摩擦声。“不过我觉得咱们得快点回去，不然我们的两支球队很可能觉得咱俩已经私奔了。”

声波觉得，要是真的和爵士私奔了那该有多好。而爵士起身，拍了拍身上的沙子。他说过他不会为了谁留在原地，可为什么，他不愿意为自己停留呢？

TBC


	4. Mirror,Mirror IV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 爵声篇完结~后续会继续翻译余下篇幅，还有TGWP的最
> 
> 写完之后，一直觉得H.I.M的这首《Passion's Killing FLoor（致命激情）》十分应景，尤其是那一句：
> 
> In my arms, you won't sleep safely
> 
> 你难安眠于我怀
> 
> And of lust we are reborn
> 
> 轮回颠簸于纵欲
> 
> On our passion's killing floor Forever more...
> 
> 那激越之爱，甚与永恒长久

进入汽车人总部，那有一片鲜少人涉足的侧翼，穿过逼仄的走廊，走进某个没有铭牌的办公室——爵士把声波领到这儿，匆匆道歉又保证自己去去就回之后，便撇下他一个人离开了。等来等去他倒是一去不复返，独留声波一个百无聊赖起来。这见不得光的地方好像是汽车人的情报室，爵士没准许自己去入侵这附近的加密频道，他也没想过做那些对爵士不利的事情。但这是汽车人的地盘，又不是爵士的。

声波可不为汽车人卖命。

所以，他顺畅地切入计算机，很快便将整栋大楼的监控探头信号悉数联结起来。很快地声波便找到了他想的那人：爵士正和警车在走廊慢悠悠地走着。他看上去很是不高兴，又是皱眉又是摇头。鉴于他们一直在内线交流，读唇语是不大可能了。

于是他一直盯着爵士，直到后者和警车告别返回办公室，声波才切断视讯。

“嘿，”爵士的笑灿若夏花，“抱歉等急了吧？我们现在回去吧。”

“爵士看起来为难。声波请求知晓因果。”

“就那么明显吗？”显然爵士不知道自己的行踪已经被声波尽收眼底，不然他决不会把心情写在脸上。他踱步到转椅旁坐下，整个人潇洒地朝着划到办公室的另一端，最后伸出双腿在办公桌后面刹车，“嗯，正如计划地那样，在我们度假期间，警车已经把最近张牙舞爪的帮派头目缉拿归案了，就关在我们楼下。”

“这让爵士烦心吗？”

“对。我刚和他聊过，他一直在误导我们，假装他才是头目。但作为黑社会前身的主谋，他脑子还是不够灵光，一切不过是虚张声势罢了。我猜想他不过是枚棋子，后面应该还有大鱼。”

看着爵士的眉头随着他自己的陈述开始层层加深，声波说道：“如果允许进行审讯，声波可以很快解决困扰爵士的问题。”

“嗯？”一阵困惑之后，爵士明白了声波的言外之意，“哦那个啊。好吧声波，你的提议我乐于接受，但是不行。擎天柱可不允许我们来入侵别人的思想，还是换个法子吧。”

恼怒快把声波的耐心燃烧殆尽了：“声波的手段简单高效深入人心，爵士深知这点，为什么还会因为领袖的喜怒而畏缩？”

“因为，声波，”爵士十分平静，“他是我的顶头上司，我必须服从他的命令。”

“事实证明，任何法律条文在爵士面前不值一提。声波，无条件服从威震天。爵士，真的忠于汽车人领袖？”

“必要时我会忠诚的。”爵士本想刻薄地回嘴，但看到声波因为他的话那副受伤的模样，他的态度也软了下来，“我不指望你能理解我，但你能不能试着接受呢，可以吗？”

爵士说得没错，自己不能理解他。不管多么不情愿，爵士的要求自己都必须满足。于是声波便点点头。

“真乖。”爵士轻拍他的面甲，拂过他的护目镜。声波感觉到爵士笑了，“好了我们该离开了，回家吧。”

自大战结束后又过去了很久，声波和爵士的感情之路走向了瓶颈。从那晚他们初次拥吻过后，爵士再没有残忍地把带床伴回来过夜了，但他却开始了夜不归宿。就算他回来了，也会半夜起床到沙发上充电到后半夜。这种情况让声波十分煎熬，终于他撑不住了，以至于后来他自己也不再和爵士同床共枕，默默回到自己的房间充电到天亮。这种局面不是声波所期望的，但他的磁带部队们喜欢这里，幸福又近在咫尺，所以他选择咬牙坚持下去。

一年前，录音机有了自己的油吧。尽管是有他自己的私心在里面，声波也自然而然地接下了成为爵士新DJ的任务。他要求在自己的位置用毛玻璃分出一个隔间，允许他拥有充分的私人领地。爵士每天都会给声波安排好的歌单，他也只是负责音量和音效的管理达到渲染气氛的效果罢了。而他的磁带们则穿梭在整个派对中间，上至楼上的雅间，下至楼下的大堂，他们游走在客人的脚下和桌底，收集闲言碎语反馈给声波。今晚是机器狗负责上传信息，收录的事件开始原原本本地上报。

**五个飞行太保加上两个霸天虎的探索者出现在舞池，他们棱角分明又尖锐的机翼让人们自觉地让出一条路。汽车人的小飞机们似乎在因为什么开心事哈哈大笑，而一旁的惊天雷一言不发，在他和闹翻天试图朝着人群挪动时，他的向导似乎是没注意或者根本不在乎这个。除了飞火，他还在安静地啜饮着高纯。越过人群，惊天雷依依不舍地盯着这位飞行太保走远，那种恋慕，即使是透过镜头也尽收眼底。**

**“我敢说惊天雷八成是看上那架小飞机了，”没来由地红蜘蛛就来了这么一句，他突然站起来，然后盯着脚下的迷乱，“早就劝他赶紧表白，可是他不肯……还说那样会让那个汽车人惹上麻烦，他不敢冒这险。我却觉得他自己都没意识到有多爱那个孩子。”**

**值得称赞的是，迷乱没有一跃而起，他只是轻蔑地瞪着对方：“你想干什么，红蜘蛛？”**

**“能干什么？我和我的向导一块来这儿享受下夜生活，可你呢？”红蜘蛛冷淡地轻晃杯中的高纯，看着它在璀璨的灯光下泛起涟漪，“爵士他知道你偷偷摸摸地窥探客人吗？”**

**“你自己去问他吧。”**

**“啊，不仅包吃包住，还解决再就业问题。爵士一直都干这些投机取巧小偷小摸的勾当，真令人肃然起敬啊。”红蜘蛛赞许地点点头，“他派你来找什么？这我可猜不到了。”**

**“不过是打听打听客人的名字，记下面孔罢了。可你每次挑逗擎天柱的时候，他都不理不睬的，真是太好玩了。或许你应该回到他身边再试试，没准今晚能撞大运呢。”**

**红蜘蛛微微一笑：“学不到教训的小骗子，你难道不明白作为一个磁带应该多听多看，而不是张着你的大发声器吗？话说回来，声波，我还在等你的回信，你不想成为……的一部分吗？”他把声音戏剧性地压低，“计划？”**

**“是，没错。”迷乱恨得牙痒痒，“为了你那愚蠢的科学院你多卖力呀，每隔一晚你就来这儿找不自在。别什么都扯上老大。”**

**“真是太可惜了，”红蜘蛛嘟囔着，“我可不想听他哭诉，是爵士逼着我们最忠诚的霸天虎就范了。”**

**“他才不放在心上呢，”几乎是没多想，迷乱立刻反驳道。在红蜘蛛得意地望着他时，迷乱气得一句话都说不出来。**

**“红蜘蛛。”**

**爵士突然出现在这里，和平常一样地来去无影，他彬彬有礼地立在一旁：“原来你在这儿，擎天柱刚才还问我你去哪儿了呢。我记得声波说过让你离他的磁带远一点，希望你没有打搅到迷乱的工作，也别打扰声波了。”**

**“哦，爵士。”红蜘蛛的发声器好像裹了糖霜的毒气弹似的，“你把声波护得真是滴水不漏呀，就好像他……是家里人似的。我和迷乱也就是打了个照面，仅此而已。”**

**他煞有介事地伸手拍了拍迷乱的头，后者一脸嫌恶地躲开了。但红蜘蛛的光学镜一直锁定着爵士，看着对方护目镜上的蓝光愈加犀利：“行了，到此为止。我待会儿就回去。”**

**他越过爵士，摇晃着空了的高脚杯，“可以续杯吗？”**

**“去找服务生吧。再让我逮到你不在擎天柱身边，就不会这么客气了。”**

自战争爆发以来，这可是在旧众议院举办的首次庆祝活动。它曾经是这座城市里最为宏伟的建筑，现在已经根据擎天柱的意愿重建为历史档案馆。在盛大的揭幕仪式上，数百名平民心怀敬畏地涌入大厅，比起脚踏实地地研究史书，可能更吸引他们的是免费供应的能量，以及和崇拜的汽车人们近距离接触的机会。声波试着屏蔽掉周围不绝于耳的噪音，他跌倒在地，不住地颤抖、干呕——幸好昨晚他没吃什么。攒动的平民将他快挤成一块砖，但他只能眼睁睁地感受自己将砌进密不透风的人墙里，无助地感受这份绝望。声波死守着自己的联结不让异样的情绪传播开来，也不清除脑模块里的冗杂数据，只余下一个想法：至少放他出去，逃到这大厅里没人问津的角落里去！

声波在苦海里浮沉，挣扎间他听到爵士轻灵的脚步声。

“我陪你一块进去。”

“不必，”声波言简意赅，“我自己能走。”

“本来你有机会参与建设的，可是你拒绝了。”

“肯定。”声波重复道，“声波，对协助领袖的任何项目不感兴趣，这个项目尤甚。”他盯着自己的脚尖，望着下面的人群眉头紧锁，“对于这里的他人来说，威震天的时代已然逝去。但威震天之于声波，他是伯乐，是信仰所在。领袖认为自己十分‘公正’，但大厅里曲解了威震天的真实一面，还以此为鉴。”

“威震天的罪行罄竹难书，这事人尽皆知。”

“确实，承认。威震天不会羞于承认战败。但至少他会礼待所有领袖的追随者，尊重他们的信仰，而不是将他们荼毒洗脑。”

“擎天柱没——”

“他做了。”声波不耐烦地打断爵士的辩解，“这次，休想欺骗我。”

爵士瞪着眼睛看向声波，他欲言又止，但沉吟片刻，他妥协了。

“行。所以，他假装所有霸天虎本质上都是被逼上梁山的英雄好汉，又承诺给你一个人人永生的世界，听上去也不赖？”

“别侮辱他！”声波大吼，“声波，曾让整个塞博坦闻风丧胆。现在沦落到寄人篱下的境地，这不是威震天的错——”

“威震天威震天，你说够了没有！”爵士咆哮出声，声波被这一嗓子吓得没敢说话，“声波你要明白，我很清楚奴隶阶层不该受到压榨。但是为了那天杀的理由他们来荼毒我们的母星，你自己也打着威震天的旗号做尽恶事。大战结束了，但你不愿直面我们满目疮痍的世界，只觉得痛悔，怀揣着阴郁去怀念那个暴君。行，去他流水线的威震天，我该去他坟头蹦迪去！”

声波只觉得自己的手动了，没有任何征兆地一巴掌甩到爵士的面甲上，把他抽到踉跄着栽倒在路边。他被定在原地，通风口气喘吁吁，而惊恐后知后觉地将他擒获。怎么可能——他这是在干什么？声波不能，也不需要去殴打他的同伴，可就在刚刚他却打了自己的主人。辩解的话一股脑地涌进他的发声器，但是全都堵在那儿一个字也出不来，事实胜于雄辩，相反地，他只能等着接下来的惩罚。

然而，爵士只是嘴角勾起一道锋利的弧度，然后抬手蹭掉淌出来的能量液。

“行吧，”爵士不温不火地评价道，“明明知道他在你心里的分量有多重，这么干我真是活该。”

声波还是感觉浑身冰寒，他想坐下来，但是身体因惊讶到动也不敢动。爵士无奈地叹气，拉着他坐在观景台的地上。就在这时，声波的目光恰巧落在下方的某个房间里，他看到擎天柱站在那儿，头颅上扬，深蓝色的光学镜在他们身上聚焦。他不知道对方是一直在看这边，还是仅仅才看到这一幕。不过有人在他耳边说话，便别开头去和那人交谈。

“实际上，我对威震天的看法无关紧要，”声波从没见过爵士这番喃喃自语的模样，“真正让我难过的是你对他的看法，声波。就为了向全世界表面你对威震天的忠诚，你便觉得必须由内向外地慢慢抹杀自己的一切本性，甚至想追随他的脚步回归火种源。但是他已经离开了，你却还活着。如果他真的关心你，那么会乐意看到你继续向前。”

“和谁继续？”声波问道，“你？爵士非常清楚，声波不足以满足你。那种关系，声波不想要，也不需要。”

“不用再把这件事搬出来了。我告诉过你，我不是个感性的……”

“肯定。这个问题困扰我们多时，直到声波可以明白个中缘由，否则便一直是恶性循环。声波，很高兴爵士邀请我同床共枕。但每到早上你却消失不见。对于每个汽车人，对于我，爵士总是若隐若离。你为什么要竭力把自己变成孤身一个呢？”

“你真的猜不到吗？”爵士蓝色的护目镜遮盖住了他萦绕在心头的苦痛，“星云之间唯有你了解我。声波，我是奴隶出身，对此我无能为力。从我出逃的那天开始，我使出浑身解数来不去想它，也确实奏效了。”爵士笑得十分苦涩，“擎天柱的命令让我有些惊讶，我甚至不清楚为什么他要这样做。也多亏了这个命令，可能你是我从那以后最亲近的人了。”

声波静静地立在原地，悄悄地消化这份突如其来的惊喜。是，他知晓爵士的秘密，但他只考虑到了政治层面，忽略了这对爵士个人造成的影响。声波穷极一生都和磁带们互敬互爱，在双方同意的基础上建立庄严的共生纽带。他从未想过一出生就被圈禁是怎样的感觉。

他跪在爵士面前，直面着他：“爵士表达出想要声波活下去的愿望，抛开过去不谈，爵士是否会听从自己的这个建议？”

这让爵士瞥了他一眼：“油嘴滑舌。”

“声波知道通常情况下爵士这是在表达赞美。”

“是。我想……我们都不敢迈开步子奋勇向前，对不对？”

声波点头，爵士的手指开始和他的缠绕着，他们都有些羞涩，过了好一会儿他们才牵手成功：“至少我们会一起分担恐惧吧？”

“声波，愿意，至死不渝。”

他们都是孤身一人，各自蹲坐在各自人生的井底苟延残喘，仰望着避之不及的未来。尽管声波很少主动做这些，他收回面罩，向前贴着爵士的面甲吻着他。他没有以往爵士的那种狂野肆意，有的只是温柔、顺遂。即便最后他们松开对方，爵士紧接着伸出手臂吊在他的脖子上，让他离自己更近。

“今晚对你来说有点难受，嗯？”爵士喃喃，“想回家吗？等下录音机可以把孩子们送回去。”

声波目瞪口呆地回应他：“可是爵士，期待了这个派对很久。本人也经常提到从不错过任何一个庆祝活动。”

“没关系，”爵士想都没想地回复，声波百分百确定这次对方是认真的，“ **从现在开始，没什么比你更重要。** ”

对于爵士和声波而言，派对当晚是一切的转折点。爵士把声波领进自己的卧室，告诉他只要他想就可以留下来一起充电。当第二天早晨声波上线的时候，爵士还躺在他身边。尽管声波对目前的进展十分开心，但他不敢确定这是不是大梦一场。他沉思着当晚事件的每一帧画面，回放脑海中每一句对话，和磁带们一起分享这份回忆。除去声波自己已经分析出的一些数据，绝大多数的磁带都觉得没有什么大问题。只有激光鸟，她觉得爵士可能是在吃威震天的醋。

“不可能。”轰隆隆嘲笑道，他把手里的箔纸都叠错了，“爵士就像我们刚刚说的那样，你真应该听一听我从汽车人那儿听说的，过去他在方舟上可能干了，别说就三四个人，就算和整艘船上的人都拍拖也游刃有余。他可不是那种爱嫉妒的人。”

“这倒是，”迷乱表示赞同，他正在想办法把床单折得和能量块似的，但几次都失败了，“那晚你听到了他说的话。爵士要不是向导，他吃哪门子的飞醋啊？”

“但是，爵士在提到威震天的时候反应激烈。”激光机分析着，“以前也是这样。主人不觉得吗？”她重新张开翅膀，长喙放在声波的膝盖上。她沉浸在假设得到验证的满足中，并以此为乐。当然，她自己对爵士的感情早就到了无以复加的程度了。

声波把他第三折好的折纸成品依次放好，它们的折线清晰，十分完美：“爵士在提到威震天时确实有着不同寻常的反应，具体原因，目前不明。”

“从那时起，爵士变得越来越专一。这取悦了主人，对吗？”

“声波，非常高兴。”他向激光鸟保证，把手放在她丝滑的电镀面上。私下里，他其实更倾向于同意双胞胎的看法，但激光鸟揣测爵士的行为也不全错。他其实也希望那是真的，但爵士太善变了，这令声波十分不安。

机器狗皱眉看着自己手里那叠的不知道是鸟还是喷气机的玩意皱眉头，然后突然把它揉成一团银球：“红蜘蛛已经知道这件事了。”

“他不知道。”

“他明白。如果你在那里，看到了他如何对待我，又如何看待爵士——可以预见他不知道又会打什么坏主意。”

“你高看红蜘蛛了，我想以前就和你提过，他一无是处。之前红蜘蛛看到声波进入爵士的病房，但那是工作需要。向导和同伴都这样。谁都知道救护车和吊钩整天和老夫老妻似的吵个没完，但是谁敢动吊钩，救护车第一个抡着扳手就冲上去。”

“这点我清楚，但我还是那句话，他察觉到了。”

“就算他那么干了，”轰隆隆怒吼一声，“接下来呢？他打算怎么办，去告诉擎天柱？领袖对他的废话从来都是礼貌地左耳朵进右耳朵出，他才不信红蜘蛛呢。对吧，老大？”

“历史观察表明，领袖很少认真对待红蜘蛛。”声波如实回答了轰隆隆的问题。看来迷乱的面子上，他又补充道：“红蜘蛛掌握的情报无法确认。然而，众所周知，红蜘蛛的行为无非是出于利己。具体动机，不存在。”

对此双胞胎都松了一口气，他们暂时岔开这个话题，重新变得其乐融融。直到后来声波才发现，红蜘蛛的梦想之一可能就是竭尽全力地撮合自己和爵士，这实在是不可思议。

声波大惑不解地摊开手，看着轰隆隆把普通的数据芯片扔到他的掌心，他反问道：“一个商人，让你转交给我？”

“他就是这么和我讲的。说是送到‘家里’，还直接和你说，感谢我们关照他那么多生意。他一定觉得你喜欢打游戏什么的！”说完他便笑闹着跑去公共休息室，和兄弟姐妹们玩去了。但声波依然停在大控制台旁边，爵士给他们的掌机就躺在窗台上，声波把它拿起来插入芯片。

然后当声波认出在屏幕上滚动的是霸天虎专属代码的时候，他险些把游戏机甩到地上。

他匆匆检查了门外，听到爵士在和磁带们聊天的动静后，便回到房间的角落里将那枚芯片直接吞了下去。

_【编码】_

_发送人：震荡波_

_内容：_

_致我最敬爱的同事声波：不，实际上我并没有死。这些报道大肆宣扬我已经在最后一场战役中阵亡，那不过是汽车人懦弱的宣传手段，但却能助我达到最终目的。随着我们的领袖牺牲和军队分崩离析，我别无选择，只得暂避锋芒，一直潜伏在这座城市里等待时机，集结着对新政府持不满态度的人员。他们并不知晓我的真实身份，但我在为他们的恐怖袭击出谋划策的时候，他们也十分乐意接受我的建议——我听说你为汽车人官员镇压混乱提供了相应的监察能力。没关系，不知者不怪，这些小混混只是行动开始的前哨。_

_尽管他们无能，但他们的存在也给政府施加了压力。现在我准备安排一场暗杀除掉领袖以此动摇汽车人政府的根基。事成之后城市会陷入混沌，你可以趁此机会从汽车人身边逃走。你我一起重振霸天虎事业的雄风，一举捣毁汽车人。具体细节还请详谈。威震天万岁。_

这次演讲感觉就是一场闹剧。如果不是知道这么做会惹这么大麻烦，声波会当面质问爵士，他是怎么能受得了他的领袖针对自由这个话题叨叨个没完的。但不管怎么样，声波感觉爵士全程都在神游。尽管下面的中立者可能觉得他那么随意地靠在墙上是在闭目养神，实际上爵士就像猎人观察猎物那般望着他们。护目镜他后面的目光没有落在领袖身上，而审视着下面席卷了工厂工人的人群，他依然肩负着将犯罪团伙“真正”头目捉拿归案的任务。

“后方有两个通讯链接断了，”爵士压低声音，“他们还在激光鸟的视野范围内吗？”

“没有。”声波从内线回答。

“派出机器狗跟踪他们，继续侦查，按兵不动。”

“明白。机器狗已就位。”

“爵士。”警车对谈恋爱颇有微词，尽管他对感情方面的事不屑一顾，但不知道为什么他从来都是持反对态度。爵士当然不会临阵脱逃，只是摆出自己的招牌笑容从任务里抽身。

“警车，我亲爱的——”

“我没时间听你胡说八道，”警车干净利落地打断他，“所以书归正传，激光鸟停在离领袖演讲不远的屋顶上做什么？”

“她在放哨。”

“看什么？”

“我也不知道，等他们过来，我问问他们吧。”

“为什么不让录音机的磁带们完成此项任务？”

“录音机和他的小队正根据先前的调查结果，竭尽全力追查犯罪团伙，确保我们能乘胜追击将他们一网打尽。所以声波现在提供了技术支持。”爵士面甲上闪动着生米煮成熟饭的微笑，好像在告诉警察这又没有违纪。不过望着警车愈加冰寒的目光和抽动的嘴角，显然他根本不吃这一套。声波敏锐地注意到，警车他又把爵士拉到内线交流了。爵士也明白声波很讨厌这样藏着掖着，更清楚这引诱着声波暴力破解频道进入监听，但无疑这只会让所有人都不愉快。因此爵士挎着警车绕开人群，带着他离开现场去更隐蔽的角落里商谈。虽然这让声波的自尊得到些许缓解，但还是没法让他冷静下来。

他知道爵士正在和警车争论着，试图告诉自己这条线索十分重要姑且忍让一下。但声波现在也清楚他们手里的重要线索恐怕只是震荡波的诱饵——一条足以让过去四年时光建立起的一切崩毁的线索。不管怎么样，爵士可能上当的机会有多少？

“声波？”

红蜘蛛还是嗅探到他的存在。他离声波不远，带着他那令人生厌的做派斜倚在栏杆上：“从刚才我就看着你在这附近转悠，爵士不在吗？又去另寻新欢了？”

“红蜘蛛，”声波冷淡地回应，“最近的游戏卡是不是很好玩？”

“嗯？”

“声波，主意已定。现在走开。”

“不好意思，你没权利命令我——”

声波的手狠揪在红蜘蛛机翼的末端，他使劲抻着它，然后收获到对方几声尖叫。“当下挑战我的耐心，愚蠢。快滚，就现在。”

红蜘蛛疼得光学镜都发白了。声波松开他的时候，他狼狈地立刻起飞没了踪影，只余下声波站在原地调整错乱的通风系统。他察觉到有人正盯着自己，转身便看到了消防车。他是汽车人当中为数不多，甚至比声波还要高大的人，他现在朝着声波步步紧逼，而后者除了躲避别无他法。

“声波 ，红色警报看到你独自一人在这儿表示担心。你迷路了吗？而你的向导又在哪里？”

“这儿呢这儿呢！”爵士突然出现在消防车的身后，他冲着对方吹了声口哨，把高大的汽车人吓了一跳。

“哦！爵士，你来了，我们只是——”

“明白明白，现在你任务完成啦。告诉红仔，替我谢谢他对声波这么上心。”他微笑着横插进他们两人中间，但是他护目镜上的冷光昭示着让那个汽车人赶紧走人。而消防车很快便离开了，走之前还不请不愿地敬了个礼。

爵士等消防车走远以后，才长出一口气，肩膀也垮了下来。“麻烦一个接一个，”爵士叹息，“我真讨厌这么干活。”

声波估计他和警车的谈判估计是吹了。爵士看上去十分沮丧，他筋疲力尽地为任务奔波，为他它愁眉苦脸。看到爵士不开心，声波芯里也很难受。

“爵士——”那一瞬，声波差点就和他摊牌了。但是各式细枝末节的诱因，加上他曾签下永生效忠的忠诚协议又强行把发声器锁死了。所有的坦白都付之东流。爵士一脸疲惫地望着突然沉默的声波，等着他继续往下说。

“声—声波对您的痛苦表示同情。”

“谢谢，假如我能……”爵士的话说到一半便没了动静，他的注意力被突然出现在人前的某物吸引住了。声波在想是不是那样的尖峰时刻已经来临，针对领袖的暗杀是否在他们眼前上演。他怀揣着充满期望的火种靠近栏杆，但爵士已经把目光移开了。

“只是个毛头小子摔在了擎天柱面前，没什么大不了的。”

果然，等声波看过去的时候，擎天柱正扶着那个人起来。那只是个年轻的小跑车，他的胸甲上绘着俗气的火焰纹样，根本不像是刺客，也没进行复仇。所有的紧迫感立刻从他的身上被挪开，那一瞬间声波快要崩溃了。

“来吧，我有预感今天我们是闲不下来了。回到露台上去。”爵士安慰着拍了拍声波的磁带仓，从他身边走过，也相信声波很快就会跟上来。

**如果他什么都明白就好了。**

战争已经远去，黑云压城城欲摧，云层卷曲着蜷缩在铁堡的天际线上，似乎是压抑着无声的警告。再过不久，他们便会大批入侵，将包含酸质的雨水洒向城市。但是就现在，声波没心情去关心山雨欲来，他透过宽阔的落地窗望着那些云，却目空一切。只因为他全部的精力都被擎天柱夺去了。因为这里的高楼、窗棂，一草一木都是对方的领地，声波只能压抑着内心的惊恐僵在座位上。

高大的汽车人刚刚给他倒满一立方高纯，在他眼前放好，热情地邀请他尝尝，从容到好像以往在这里领袖是在带头开茶话会似的。初来乍到，声波婉拒了爵士一同前来，不过看来这没有影响到他。爵士看上去游刃有余，虽然他一直习惯了把真心隐于玩世不恭的态度和蛊惑人心的笑靥之后。

“出什么事了，领袖？你一定是有什么特别重要的事情要和我们说。您看，外面天气这么差，磁带们都还独自在家呢。”

“没错，爵士，我的确有些要紧事和你们二位商谈。时间紧迫，我希望咱们长话短说。”

擎天柱先是深呼吸，而后双手交叠起来。这架势引得声波的火种因恐惧开始高速搏动。

_别是那件事，拜托，千万别是那件事。_

“我注意到你们已经变得很亲密了，亲密无间。可能基于互帮互助的关系，你们之间存在某些……不适当的行为。”

声波僵在原地，而爵士则慵懒地把装着高纯的立方放下：“倒像是某位‘胸怀大志’的‘出头鸟’的手笔。”

“可能吧。”擎天柱干巴巴地回答，“但我自己也所见所闻了一些事情，想来还是直接问你们比较好。倘若我的猜想错了，先给你们道歉。”

“擎天柱，”爵士笑了，“没错，声波是和我相处融洽，但我永远不会——”

“实际上，爵士，”擎天柱不紧不慢地打断他，“我想听听声波的意见。”

于是擎天柱把目光转向惊慌失措的声波，露出亲切的笑容，“我和录音机共事的时候了解到，你们身为载体并不喜欢说谎。”

“的确。”声波的喉咙滚动，“主程序是通过共生体接收数据，进行分析，继而将这些信息准确传递给受众。撒谎，将破坏绝大多数的基本功能。”

“我明白了。”领袖点头，“听上去很有道理。所以声波，你能否告诉我，基于这些操作代码，爵士曾和你在身体方面有僭越行为吗？”

擎天柱的光学镜化为一抔蔚蓝的湖泊，对方盯着声波，他觉得此时此刻他被扔进去凫水，绝望地凝视着周身的冰蓝，在无边无际的湖面上煎熬浮沉。

声波被制住了，被拖入了致命的忧郁之中。他自己都没有意识到说了什么，但是肯定开口了。因为擎天柱继续询问他：“这已经持续了多长时间？”

声波听不见自己的声音，仍然落在擎天柱那深邃的目光里无法自拔，他又回答了对方的问题。直到擎天柱移开光学镜，他才算是回神。

“爵士，你太让我失望了。”

“老大，这不像是——”

“不！”擎天柱拍案而起，他现在的样子是声波没见过的严厉。此情此景声波不由地开始为爵士的安危担忧，“现在你听好了，爵士。一直以来我对你在军队的所作所为了如指掌。大战时在你任职期间类似情况数不胜数，我睁一只眼闭一只眼就过去了。我不喜欢你在这方面的作为，但我信任你，相信你会以大局为重，绝不会触及底线。因为你深知它与汽车人的大业相悖。可惜你还是犯错了，爵士。甚至得寸进尺，把手伸到你本该守护引导的同伴身上，这不可原谅！”

擎天柱一掌狠狠拍在他们面前的桌面上，声波吓得节节败退。然而爵士一句都未反驳，他看上去不是在害怕，而是羞于被提起过去。望着这样的他，声波鼓起勇气开始反驳。

“否认。爵士的行为，不是强迫的。”

“你不用护着他！声波，今晚你不用跟着爵士回去了。明天我会委托警车为你和你的磁带们进行一系列检查，并安排新的向导。”

“不！！”声波猛地起身，他整个人甚至都站在了椅子上，双手狠狠地锤在桌子上，两个汽车人都被他这副模样吓得不轻。

“声波，对自己被当成受害者已经厌烦疲倦。被威震天洗脑，被爵士强迫发生关系。过去被当成弱者，现在还被当成弱者！感谢你们还顾及我所谓的尊严，说得好像声波求你们为我打抱不平一样！比起这些，擎天柱应该考虑一下，声波可能希望留在爵士身边。”

擎天柱的蓝色光镜闪动着可怖的光，于是声波有些不耐烦地诘问着领袖：“如果你不看好我们霸天虎对选定的汽车人向导产生情愫，为什么还要劳心劳力地摒弃了常规的监禁手段呢？”

“我的初衷确实是希望汽车人和霸天虎能够相互理解建立信任，但是却不是让这种志同道合的关系升华为移情。对于向导来说，这是滥用职权，我决不能允许此类行为发生。”

“您说得没错。”出乎意料地爵士屈服了，“我不该这么做。十分抱歉，领袖。我想告诉您，这种行为令我羞愧不已，也从未想令你如此痛心。自始至终我从没想过会演变成今天这个地步，也没想到想摆脱这段关系会如此费力。我恳请您把我扔进监狱，全是我自作自受。”

听到爵士竟这样说，声波又惊又怒，他那双光学镜快把爵士烧穿两个洞：“爵士明明清楚，声波的芯里再也放不下其他人。声波！你的！”爵士的手臂在他那样的钳制下咔咔作响，而爵士只能叹息。

“要我说多少次，你不属于我，从来都不是。”爵士以一种诡异的方式把声波的手指一根一根地从自己的手臂上掰下来，然后勉强把声波从自己身边推开。那一瞬间声波因这彻头彻尾的反叛而扭曲了火种。爵士看都没看他一眼，声波只得绝望地凝视着擎天柱。原来在爵士看来，比起领袖对他的青睐，自己的芯是如此贱如尘埃。

当声波再抬头，浓浓的仇恨点燃了他望向领袖的那双光学镜。

“这，都是你的错！”他咆哮着，“我的一切，我的所有，全毁在你手里了！”

“声波，冷静！”

“你没权利命令我！我效忠的不是你，你是我的死敌！”

声波的拳头紧握，但面对擎天柱这样高大威猛的对手，比起直接动手，他更倾向于施展精神冲击。谁都不能阻止他，他要侵入他的思想，扒出来他火种深处血淋淋的梦魇，让他深陷其中不能自拔。他听到爵士在一边又急又快地用德语说了点什么，但是声波一个字都听不进去。少说废话，你们，全都死吧！

就在这时，消防车突然冲了进来。那扇落地窗，能一览无余地望到天边的落地窗，被一连串的激光炮轰得渣都不剩。他们三人本能地卧倒，但和平时期的建筑结构太是脆弱，狙击手只要变换角度他们一个也跑不了。

看来一切都在震荡波的计划之中：即将到来的酸雨风暴意味着没人目击这一切，更没有人来阻止他的爪牙暗杀领袖。碎裂的办公桌残骸大部分都砸在声波身上，让他保住一命。但当他回过神来时，映入眼帘的爵士率先冲到已经受伤的领袖身边。擎天柱的手臂上已经有了两处枪伤，不致命但足以让他痛苦。在一名狙击手把枪口对准他时，爵士挺身而出，用自己的身躯挡在擎天柱的胸膛，护住了他的火种仓。

一声枪响，子弹直接洞穿了爵士的胸膛，他倒在擎天柱的身上。声波惊叫着扑过去，对于周遭的混乱置若罔闻。世界在他眼中已灰暗陷落，他只会向前扑去，把爵士揽在怀里。爵士的光学镜已经陷入永夜，他的系统也死寂一片。不……不！怎么能就这么结束了，谁也不能夺走他，爵士决不能就这样离开！

擎天柱在内线的咆哮声波听不见，他拖过桌子掩护他们声波也看不见。混乱把声波包围，他随时可能毙命。但他却做了此刻唯一能想到的事：声波扔下自己的机体，意识探入爵士的体内。他期望着，期望还能在脑海中和爵士相遇。

周围是一片柔软的黑暗，声波就像一块落入焦油里的石块一样迷惘不解。每次情感波动，爵士的脑海里都会迸发出光怪陆离的音乐。可现在迎接他的确是可怕的死寂，也就是说——

“没错。”虚空中有人在说话，“你说得对，这意味着他已经死了。”

声波循声而动，他看到了威震天。威震天站在声波面前，他还是记忆中那样坚韧高大，哪怕是一处伤疤，一个细节都严丝合缝。遍布他机体的战损伤痕，从容燃烧的猩红光镜——这才是他的领袖，他的信仰。穿过时光，声波终于是反应过来，他鞠躬问候，为领袖献上崇高的敬意。

“威震天陛下。”

“声波。”

“能再见到您……”声波一时间不知如何开口，感觉这就像一场梦，“出乎意料。”

威震天大笑着，连这肆意的笑声都是如此熟悉。声波胸前的火种因为这熟悉的声音微微刺痛。

“你总是如此冷静，是不是，声波？你当然很奇怪，我们都很清楚我已经被杀了。可我是谁？威震天！杀出卡隆竞技场的角斗士之星，领导霸天虎的王者，塞博坦的破坏大帝。没人能让我屈服，就连死亡也不能！正相反，我来到这里，火种源之井的旁边，是在等着拉上一个汽车人和我一起下地狱。我还想过可能是擎天柱，不过这个人选我也挺满意的。”

声波这才震惊地看到——刚才怎么什么都看不见？

爵士被威震天抓住了，他宽大的魔爪死死捂着前者的嘴，让他一个字都说不出来。他奋力反抗企图逃跑，但威震天不费吹灰之力又把他拎了回来。

“我一直都很讨厌这个狡猾的小矮子。”威震天冷笑，“我眼睁睁看着你被他羞辱，又屈尊降贵讨好他，却无能为力，什么都做不了！有什么比这个还可怜吗？”他狂笑着直抒胸臆，声波感受到了那早已死掉的羞耻心再度苏生，现在他君王的面前，自己才发现曾经的他竟如此不知羞耻。

“我以为你是霸天虎的荣光，声波。我以为你是我最优秀的霸天虎。你明白那是什么感觉吗？看着你被逼着下跪，蹭某个汽车人的脚，最后沦为奴隶是什么感觉吗？！我本期望是红蜘蛛变成那样，怎么会是你！”

爵士咆哮着，他似乎是在竭力反驳威震天的话，但威震天堵着他的嘴就是不让他说话，甚至破坏大帝连眼神都懒得施舍给他。对方如此焦急的目光和自己对撞，但声波选择回头看着威震天，语气一如既往地镇定。

“威震天陛下的失望，令人难受。但爵士，自战争结束以来，他对磁带部队十分慷慨。声波，不愿看到他死去。”

“你看他现在就在这儿，他是如何背叛你的？他想把你一把推开，只因为他尊贵的领袖不同意你们的事。显然他芯里根本没有你，你这是何苦呢？”

听到这话声波有些畏缩，他都快忘了威震天向来是快言快语：“声波——”他刚开口，却又犹豫起来，“喜欢的是——”

“别一厢情愿了，声波，我想你很清楚我最恨拖泥带水。承认吧，你喜欢他，你想把他留住。”

本来紧张的声波呼出一口气：“是的。”

威震天有些不快，他毫不费力地掐着爵士把他举到自己光学镜前，好像是在打量一块没处理的能量晶矿。

“我们都清楚不止今晚，他一直都在藐视你的忠诚，嘲笑你的信仰，还把你的火种玩弄于股掌之间。他自己也提醒过你不止一次，等他玩腻了，他绝对会把你踹到一边继续物色新人。”

声波在自己的记忆区里妄图寻找借口：“老生常谈。爵士，惧怕承诺，不敢承诺。”

“但是你却来这儿了。冒着生命危险，在纷乱的战火里试图把他从死亡线上拉回去。因为你明白自己非他不可——你已经离不开他了。让他死吧，声波——这是他应有的下场。

声波陷入沉默，爵士看起来更担心了。他还是在威震天的手里一句话不能说，于是他另辟蹊径。声波听到了有音乐从黑暗中逸散开来，里面蕴含着爵士的话。

“你，白费力气。”声波不耐烦地提醒爵士，“声波，不懂你的音乐。”

爵士不甘心地怒号着，音乐变调，这次声波的火种有所回应。他不清楚这首曲子叫什么名字，也品味不出个中情绪。但声波还是认出了，这是他永生难忘的记忆。那晚爵士在地球上放着这首歌，他们在沙滩上翻滚着，爵士邀请他进入他自己的脑海，他诱人的呻吟，在沙滩上舞动的身躯，紧密相连的装甲，叫嚣着让自己深入，向自己索取更多……

那晚，爵士将自己的一切献给了自己。曾经威震天也不止一次将他引入床榻，却从未展示给他自己的世界。

“我想听听他的说法。”声波决定，“他有机会解释。”

威震天望着声波，起初他不确定自己的需求君王会不会满足，但随后破坏大帝只是耸耸肩便照做了。在威震天松开爵士的脸时，声波还是小心翼翼地把他扶了起来。在爵士终于从威震天手上逃出来时，他忍不住干呕起来，粗鲁地擦着自己的嘴唇。

“轮到我了？”爵士吼着，“听到你的死讯我可难过坏了，还专门买了束花插在你坟头上。”

“嘴巴放干净点，汽车人。只要我愿意，我随时能拉你下地狱。”

爵士当仁不让地还嘴：“那么，我得为我的领袖说句话。”

“我可比你这边知道得多得多，”爵士余光里抓住了试图后退的声波，然后静下心来和他道歉：“对不起。”

他伸手去拉声波，但对方很快便甩开了，爵士的护目镜闪动着柔软的遗憾。

“我知道今晚我那么对你，你芯里很难过。抱歉声波，我从没想过伤害你。”

“不管怎么样，你还真是干得漂亮啊。”威震天不怀好意地评价。

“闭嘴。”越过肩膀爵士瞪着威震天，但是再没有把目光从声波身上挪开，“你说得对，我们的关系太让我心悸——我怕极了，但除此之外我还有其他感觉。”

什么？声波微微颤抖，对爵士的话迷惘不已。见状爵士继续说下去。

“你从未想过逃离我身边，心甘情愿地守护我，你是第一个这么对我的人，声波。这不是你的错。身为囚犯讨好我，甘愿和我同床共枕也好，你动情时亲吻我，抚摸我也好，都不是你的错。

爵士的指尖一寸一寸向下游移到声波的胸前，沿着玻璃向下滑动。

“那样的你不是对威震天不忠，明白吗？你只是个奴隶，你逼不得已只能屈服于我。”

声波一时间无法接受这样的回答，黑暗在他头顶上盘旋着，他摇摇欲坠，踉跄着后退。爵士试图上去扶住他，却被威震天狠狠拽住了手。

“现在你不用再找借口了。你不再是奴隶，声波，你自由了。那么我现在问你，你到底爱我吗？”

一时间声波脑模块一片空白，他不知道自己的想法，更不知道如何表达出来。他以为自己早就习惯成为奴隶了，还不断地催眠自己，卑躬屈膝只是为了换取安宁和保全自己。也许还有其他的动机，但不行，他不允许自己去想到那种可能性。

当威震天拧着爵士的手腕时，他尖锐的惨叫把声波唤回现实。爵士立刻脱力跪倒在地，而威震天只是饶有兴趣地打量他。

“这游戏很有意思，汽车人。接下来恐怕就是让声波妥协，再次拜倒在你的脚下。可是你棋差一招，你从来都低估了他，低估了我和他的感情。声波他可是我最为忠心的部下。”

威震天自信满满地望着声波，他扬起下巴，光学镜闪动着自豪：“为了让他尝尝自己的苦果，我会慢慢在这儿折磨他直到他死，然后世界上就少一个汽车人——”

“住手。”

威震天惊讶地眨了眨眼睛，随即一言不发。而被他抓着的爵士表情也是如出一辙。

回顾往昔，这是声波第一次反抗威震天，但现在他没工夫在乎这个了：“只要威震天活着，声波誓死效忠。但现在，威震天牺牲了。”

胸口的火种开始疼痛，陈旧的伤疤再次被毫不留情地撕开了。很长一段时间，这个事实都是一把刀子，横插在自己的火种上，让声波匍匐在苦痛里挣扎。而现在，他终于站起来。

“声波，完全有追寻未来的权利。未来声波忠于谁，由自己做主。而现在，声波决定，忠于爵士。”

“现在，放开他。”

一次又一次——声波在挑战威震天的权威。但现在他不在乎了。在这生死攸关的边缘，他们都在飘摇着。他的君主和那位领袖都威胁着自己要带走爵士。他可能已经不再是爵士的附属品，但在自己的火种深处，爵士就是他的爱人。

威震天还在审视着声波，他这样呆立了很久，至少时间不短。直到声波还想怎么劝他的时候，他把爵士放开了。

爵士因为手臂的疼痛抖成一团。威震天看都懒得看他，但那副神情……他十分骄傲？

“你一直以来都是我的至宝。”威震天喃喃自语，“我最好的部下得到了他所期望的。”

希望从声波的火种间冉冉升起，油然而生的还有对他曾追随的君王怀揣的那份感激之情。现在都了断了，但声波无愧于心。

“代我向擎天柱问好。”威震天慢条斯理地说，他的光学镜里还闪动着曾经的那份诙谐，“告诉他…… **‘打得不错’** 。”

十个大循环稍纵即逝——或者，一年过去了。为了将自己的磁带部队留下地球，作为交换，声波现在被秘密收押在铁保交期的汽车人监狱里。自打他痊愈从医院离开，就一直住在这里。醒来时他身上有三枚不知道什么时候打的枪伤，擎天柱也负伤了，好在没有生命危险。关于这次暗杀，他质问了声波，声波也如实回答了。

对，他知道震荡波依然逍遥法外，潜伏在城市某处等待时机。没错，他也知道对方意图暗杀领袖。确实，他还希望能暗杀成功。

综上所述，声波立刻被逮捕进了监狱，他觉得这很公平。毕竟根据霸天虎的规矩，自己很可能会被就地处决。但那天晚些时候，等铁皮和警车离开后，擎天柱才告诉声波，自己既欠他一声抱歉，也欠他一声感谢。

擎天柱承认，声波不是手无缚鸡之力的受害者，他有权利决定自己的未来，他也从未通过冠冕堂皇的官僚主义去侮辱声波。因为他救了爵士，声波，便收获了来自领袖的感激。但这并没有削弱他对擎天柱的恨意。不过现在看来，起码面对着那双深蓝的光学镜，他没觉得恶心便好了。

虽然声波自己被关了起来，但他的磁带们没被牵连进来。在爵士康复之前，他把磁带部队交给了录音机照顾，但这回小家伙们并没有表现地太过恐慌。而当爵士回家之后，他们还是留在他身边，并且准许他们按规定时间去看望声波。也因此，声波能时刻获取外界的最新信息。比如由红蜘蛛和天火牵头的科学院正式开幕；最后一批罪犯也被抓获，而震荡波在抓捕行动中被击毙。这座城市终于迎来了真正的和平。

爵士也会忙里偷闲过来看望声波，从他的磁带部队那儿他知道，这很大程度要归功于录音机不时地代表爵士向领袖和警车情愿的结果。他告诉他们，只有声波能管得住不老实的爵士。众所周知，载体说的都是大实话，所以，每隔三个周期，爵士都会去那儿，连带着磁带部队一块来。他们给声波把一大箱的三维棋搬过来，他们隔着生物力场玩着永不完结的棋局。

当然，关于震荡波的话题声波觉得无关痛痒——每次对话还没开始就已经结束了。甚至他和爵士之间基本也没谈过其他事。比如，威震天，或者他们之间处境对调，那个在死亡边缘的承诺。然而，爵士仍然和地平线上冉冉升起的太阳那般，始终如期而至。

又过了三个周期，已经是到了自大战结束以来第一个中纪节；一想到整个城市都将普天同庆，声波的磁带们都在欢欣鼓舞。听说还有大型游行活动，以及声光表演，连探索者和飞行太保们都会合作表演空中特技。

声波迎接不暇地听着磁带们兴奋的话语，打心底里为他们开心。他们觉得幸福便罢了，自己并不会为了不能亲临现场而抱憾。所以当清晨时分，铁皮粗暴地打开牢门把声波送到监狱前厅时，他还觉得很疑惑，而在那儿，他看见了擎天柱在等着自己。

“这些，”他说道，“似乎是我感激之情的报答了。要我还不下令，某个人怕是不会让我消停的。我们总是留在过去停滞不前，继而与未来擦肩而过，我想我只能帮你们到这儿了。”

什么？声波一脸懵逼地看着铁皮解开了他的手铐，这是自成为努力以来他第一次摆脱这些。当他回头看擎天柱的时候，对方的眼底满是郑重，却没有半分引人不安。“拥抱自由吧，声波。这是你应得的，以及，中纪节快乐。”

监狱的门敞开着，外面爵士在等着自己。他和以前一样，漫不经心地靠在栏杆上，好像是在和不存在的观众凹造型似的。声波的五个小磁带像卫星似的绕着爵士打转，等声波走过来时，他们便一拥而上集体扑向他，他们的欢笑飞上天空。而一旁的爵士露出坏坏的微笑。

“怎么回事？”他终于做到了。

“当然是靠我那所向披靡的个人魅力了!除此之外，关于向导这方面有了很多改动。比如，我不再是你的汽车人，你也不是我的霸天虎。我们可以一边周游世界，一边去探索无限可能的未来。永不分离。”

声波迷惘地望着爵士，他身上的涂装颜色鲜亮。那枚原本代表着派系的红色徽章消失了，他那黑蓝相间的条纹现在是如此清亮。

“爵士，放弃了汽车人的高位？为了我？”

爵士只是耸耸肩：“我一向喜欢生活抛给我的橄榄枝，前路漫漫，一切皆有可能。现在来吧，城里的派对马上就开始了，你知道要是错过了我会很伤心的。不过别担心人太多，我知道有个好地方什么都看得到，就我们两个，只有你和我一起。”

爵士站在那里，他的手不论何时都会留给声波。

声波上前，也回握住爵士。

END


End file.
